The socks on my feet
by nclhdrs1717
Summary: We are all seventeen now and we still eat at the same resuraunts, sit at the same tables, laugh at the same jokes, and go to the same dojo. The Wasabi Warriors, we're an odd bunch, but we fit together like a puzzle. We're the perfect team. KICK one-shots
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm totally against having two stories at the same time but i have like ten one-shots that I have to post so...YESH! POSTING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

It was raining and the Wasabi Warriors were all sitting around in the dojo doing, well not much, just sitting around doing the usual. Jerry and Eddie were playing slaps, whining in pain because neither one of them refused to give in. Milton was studying as always, lost in his own little world of text books and papers, learning lessons before they were taught. Rudy was…the kids actually didn't know what he was doing and assumed he was sleeping. Then we get to Jack and Kim. Those two lovebirds were sitting in the corner away from the rest of the group chatting. The two were both leaning up against the walls, Kim's legs were across Jack's lap. He was playing with her shoelaces and running his hands up and down her perfectly smooth legs that he longed to touch, while they discussed random topics, school, news, recent events, etc. She would never tell him, but she loved it when he touched her, talked to her, or was even near her. She would do anything he asked her to, she liked him that much and he would do the same. It was plain to others eyes that the two had crushes on each other, it was obvious to everyone but themselves.

Milton frustration level was growing slightly each time one of the two goofballs winced after a slap echoed around the dojo. Eventually Milton was fed up and put his textbooks in his bag and left to go study at the Seaford library. Jerry and Eddie soon tired themselves out and their hands were probably scarred for life. Both of the two immature boy's left hands were glowing red on the outside and were blazing hot as the blood rushed through the nerves. They both left to get something to eat leaving Jack and Kim alone, lost in their own little world.

Somehow the topic had changed to clothing from Kim complaining her feet were hot. Not wanting to hear her whine anymore, Jack pulled off the blondes shoes and tossed them towards the lockers. When he looked back down at her feet he laughed a bit at what he saw.

"What's so funny?" The blonde questioned her laughing best friend.

"No wonder why your feet are hot," he picked up one of her feet by her ankles and shook it, "You're wearing two pairs of socks!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" she questioned him confused.

"Why in the world would you do that?" he asked her, looking at like it was one of the stupidest things you could do.

"I love socks!" she defended and he laughed some more. "Stop laughing at me! Just because you don't like them doesn't mean you have to laugh at me!" she hit his arm with every word and he started cracking up.

"They're so uncomfortable." He told her and she wacked him again.

"You don't have to be a hater!" She yelled in a childish voice while Jack started cracking up again.

"You love socks so much, you would rather wear two pairs and b uncomfortable, than just wear one like a normal person?" he asked her looking up from her mismatched socks, one white with blue stripes, another white with pink spots under two black socks, at her flawless face.

"Yes." she replied and he laughed some more. It hurt her a bit, to have him laugh at her, but she liked him all the same.

"Why?" he asked her curiously, his laughter ceasing.

"They're like a home for my feet." She answered him proudly and smiled at his reaction.

Jack cocked his head to the side in a confused manor. Kim thought it was the most adorable thing in the world, while her smile was quickening the pace of his heartbeat. "They keep my toes safe and warm like a big hug." She explained further and he nodded.

"So you like hugs?" He asked a smirk playing out across his face.

"Well, duh, who doesn't?" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anyone's in particular?" he asked running his fingers lightly up and down her left leg. She closed her eyes and bit her lip smiling, not wanting to do anything stupid and embarrass herself. Jack noticed this and smiled to himself, content with her reaction to his actions.

"Yours." she whispered so quiet he could barely hear her, but he did and smirked in victory.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, the cockiness dripping from his words.

"You heard me!" She lightly slapped him and laughed along with him. As their laughter slowed they gazed into each other's eyes but they both ended up looking away before anything happened, not wanting to put their friendship at stake.

Jack got up and offered Kim a hand which she took and he pulled her to her feet. "So Ms. Crawford, would you do the honor of giving me a hug." He spread his arms out wide and she giggled while walking over to him. Kim wrapped her arms around his torso and he wrapped his around her shoulders and upper back, rubbing circles on it.

"Yep, I defiantly love your hugs the most." she whispered and he smiled. What she said next was one of the randomest things ever, but it fit their previous conversation, "You're my sock," Jack laughed and pulled back from their embrace slightly, "thank you." She whispered to him.

"For what?" he asked her looking into his eyes just as they had done before.

"For being there for me, for protecting me and keeping me safe." She whispered still looking into his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes on the boy she had been crushing on for so long. In her mind, she was the luckiest girl to be friends with the boy every girl at school wanted.

The feeling was mutual, unknown to the other, but that wouldn't last long. Jack kissed Kim's forehead gently and Kim closed her eyes taking it in. "No problem." He replied and rested his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes once again to look at him, his eyes scanning her face. "Kim, can I just…" he trailed off leaning in closer to her lips.

She had waited for this moment for seemed like forever and now that it was finally happening she could only manage a slight nod of her head. Jack leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back. Nothing to passionate, just a simple kiss, but they finally get their message across.

"I really like you Jack." Kim admitted once the kiss was over.

Jack smirked, "I knew it. I so knew it." He joked and she laughed while shaking her head. "You know what?"

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I love socks." He joked and she laughed.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked a bit sarcastically.

"Well if I hated socks, I would hate myself. Thus, I love socks." He explained and they both laughed.

"You're so cocky Jack." She told him smiling.

He leaned his head back down so she could feel his breath on her face, "But you love it," he whispered and she opened her mouth to object but closed it and smiled, "exactly." He smiled and pressed their lips together once more, smiling into the kiss.

* * *

**yeppers i LOVE socks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, basically this is what happened to me during my HSAs a few weeks ago, except for the whole crushing on somebody part. The sleeping actually helped me get over someone so...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any other mentioned brand names**

It was morning. Wednesday morning to be exact. The day of the test, but personally, I couldn't care less. I woke up that morning at six am sharp to my alarm clock blaring, We Are the Champions, and laid in bed as it played the song on full blast. When it finished I found the motivation to sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I sat there in the dark for a while, my blinds shut, blocking out the rain falling outside. Rain. I loved it. I could hear it beating against to roof as it fell from the dreary shy. I stretched my arms and legs before cracking my back along with my neck and toes. I relaxed my shoulders and focused my energy into my tired arms, managing to heave myself up into a standing position. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt that read, VCU RAMS, in large yellow print with SOCCER underneath. I pulled on a pair of black short shorts and a royal blue Adidas warm-up jacket. I rummaged through my sock drawer looking for a matching pair settling upon a pair of white Kate Bell socks with dark blue polka-dots. I shuffled around my small room and into my bathroom, resting my hands on the sink, leaning forward with my head down. I looked up into the mirror at my tired face. I had lines under my eyes from staying up an hour or so later than normal finishing my review packet due the second we walked into class, which of course I didn't finish. I got around five hours of sleep, enough to keep me awake for the day. I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out, before flushing my face with water. I scrubbed it off with a wash cloth and dried it with a towel. I picked up my hairbrush from off the floor from where it had fallen and began tugging away at my still damp hair from last night's shower. I walked back into my room, hairbrush in hand and turned off my fan before laying back down on the bed, head hanging off the edge. I lifted my neck up and pulled my locks of hair out from under me and hung them over the bed as well. I brushed my hair while it was in this position and grabbed it in a ponytail, slightly shifted off to the right. I got back up and went back to the mirror. I stared at my reflection as I ran my fingers over the top and back, flattening out the bumps before tying it off with two elastic ponytail holders, to ensure it wouldn't fall. I brushed out the ponytail and braided it perfectly letting it fall to the side. I walked downstairs and tugged on my black Nike basketball shoes. Seeing that it was seven fifteen I headed out the door and down to the bus stop, not bothering to put on a jacket. I rode the unusually silent bus to school before jumping out and heading to the front of the school before they would let us in. I sat down on a bench and he came over to me.

"You ready for the test?" He asked in our normal greeting.

"Yep. How about you? You ready?" I asked him back.

"I'm really nervous actually." He replied and I was confused. Jack, nervous? Those two words have never come up in the same sentence unless it was about how that never happened to him.

"Seriously? It's going to be easy Jack." I reassured him and he laughed a bit.

"How much have you studied?" He joked.

"I have only done the two and a half review packets out of three." I answered and he laughed even more.

"Oh Kim," He patted my shoulder with my hand, "Did you eat breakfast?" He asked me probably knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"You need to eat something at least I mean in like, ten minutes you are taking the HSA, the dreaded three hour test." He joked and I laughed along with him.

"It's going to be easy Jack and whenever I eat it always makes me hungrier." I said and we laughed some more. By now basically all fifteen hundred students were standing outside our middle school, waiting to go in. We walked over to the door and the vice principal let a few kids in early, including us, trying to start the flow of traffic. By the time the bell rang, when we were actually allowed to go in, we were both at our lockers, which were across the hall from each other's. I shoved my backpack in my old, rusty, blue locker, only taking out a pencil and my calculator. I slammed the door shut but it didn't close all the way so I kicked it.

"Having some trouble?" Jack asked from behind me laughing.

"Why the hell would the make lockers that are literally one freaking inch to small to fit a binder in a school?" I grumble to him, trying to open it again. "UGH!" I yelled in frustration beating the locker with my fists, "The damn thing is jammed!" I yelled besting it a final time.

"You finished?" Jack asked in amusement earning a glare from me, "Here let me." He said and I stepped aside. "Fortyish," He said spinning the lock, "Forty-fiveish," He said on the second number, "And, twenty-threeish." He finished. I forgot the exact number to the combo so I just aim for the right area where the numbers are located.

"I won't open." I groaned. He kicked the bottom hit the top with his fist and pulled up the black plastic lever and pulled the door open easily. "How did you do that?" I asked in shock.

"I'm magic." He said cockily.

"Uh huh sure you are, one thing though is that you're cocky." I added.

He took two steps closer, backing e up against the cool metal of the surrounding lockers, leaving about six inches between us, with his hands against them. He leaned his head down next to my ear and whispered, "But you love it."

I struggled to get a reply out and stuttered something stupid that I couldn't even describe. "That's what I thought." Jack whispered after pulling back to look at me. He pushed back off the lockers again and I turned and hunted through my bag. "What exactly did you want to get." He asked me as I turned around, half a piece of 5 Gum sticking out of my mouth. "Hey!" He protested, "I deserve a payment." He said sticking out his hand.

I rolled my eyes while groaning and reached back into my backpack, pulling out a brand new pack of Cobalt and slapping it down into his hand. "Happy?" I grumbled.

"Actually I only wanted a piece but a whole pack will do just fine." He said smirking.

"Then give it back!" I yelled grabbing at it but he shoved it into his front pocket, knowing I would never try to take it out of there. "Not fair." I whined.

"I think it is." He said chuckling and we started walking to the cafeteria, our testing location.

"Well then you and I think differently." I mumbled as we walked.

"Hey you two!" Milton threw his arms around our shoulders as we walked.

"Hey Milton! Sup?" Jack asked in his Jackish way.

"Oh just walking with two of my besties to take what I've been looking forward to all year!" He cheered.

Jack and I looked at each other with an 'Oh god' look before we arrived at the doors. We all walked in and looked for our tables. Jack and I were both sitting at table 11 but Milton was sitting at 6 so we parted our separate ways after wishing each other good luck. We walked around the table looking for our books, that with already laid out for us with our names on them. I found mine and it was the pink version, one of the fourteen or so different copies. I sat down not touching my book as I was directed and Jack sat one seat to my left, since the tests we at alternating seats, supposedly to discourage cheating, across from me. When everyone was seated and quiet the teaches all went through the directions, "Make your mark heavy and dark…don't talk…use your calculators for any part…"I drowned most of it out until one part caught my attention, "Don't make conversation or contact with any other student or your test will be taken away from you, you will receive a zero, and will take it again next year when you repeat the Algebra course. So no contact, do not even communicate with looks with your eyes." Communicate with your eyes? What? I looked at Jack and he rolled his. Oh…..I get it now.

After each session I fell asleep, each session fifty minutes long and I always finished in thirty and took a twenty minute nap. After I was finished with the last one I put my head down pencil still in hand, resting on my scratch paper. I had a great dream, but when the timer went off I forgot everything instantly. All I remember is Jack was there and it was the happiest dream I had ever had and remembered. I looked at Jack and his eyes were focused on my paper. I looked down and read it. 'I will love you always J' the next letter was started but shot off into a thick straight line that got thinner as it reached the end. I must have woken up before I could finish. Jack looked up at me, with those soft brown eyes and a confused expression chiseled on his perfect features. I shrugged, not thinking much of it.

WAIT. Just wait. I will always love J, soft brown eyes, perfect features? GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? As our tests were collect I was silently begging in my head that it wasn't Jack. I tried to ignore the look I was receiving from Jack right now, which by the way, was very challenging. After she told us some horrible math jokes she informed us that one teacher accidently gave the students a fifteen minute break rather than five so we got a reward. Literally everyone in the cafeteria yelled ice cream except for one who yelled cake, but instead she yelled, "Recess!"

Jack and I looked at each other with that 'you have got to be kidding me' look before getting up and walking outside. We met up with Milton and sat on the curb of the school drive way.

"So Kim, what was up with that note?" Jack asked curiously.

"What note? You cheated?" Milton gasped in horror.

"No she wrote I love J on her paper." Jack said raising his eyebrows at me. "So I was wondering," He explained to Milton, "Whose J?" He questioned me.

"Yes Kim, who is J?" Milton asked learning down right next to my face.

"First of all," I began and pushed Milton's face away, "Too close. Second of all," I looked at Jack, "I have no idea." I answered him.

"Really?" He asked both doubtfully and sarcastically.

"Really." I answered pressing that I was telling the truth.

He was about to answer but the bell rang and we got up and walked to math. We had first lunch since all of the sixth graders were at Outdoor Ed, which by the way, sucked. So we dropped off our stuff after Jack and I got our binders out of our lockers and headed to lunch. We sat with Jerry and Eddie, who were arguing about who knows what. Everyone one else was chatting while I sat silently, fork and knife in hand, thinking over my little message I happened to write while I was sleeping. I felt warmth on my wrist, the one with the knife, but ignored it and ignored someone prying it out of my hand while odd shivers were shooting around my body. Then the fork was removed from my grasp as well, and when the hands were removed the places they were holding were cold, missing the previous warmth.

I looked around and saw the guys all arguing about I don't care while Jack was staring at me concerned. I stared back at him, his eyes, his lips, his hair, everything about him seemed to be different than the previous times I had look at him. They seemed more alive, more radiantly beautiful; the colors were brighter and meshed well together, not a single flaw on his perfect face. "I'm losing my mind!" I groaned aloud.

"What?" Jack asked and I realized he had heard me, "Kim what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really." I told him and he turned away, slowly, showing me he wasn't going to let that slide so easily. My previous thought from after the test returned, please don't be Jack.

After two more lifeless periods and school was out I headed home and sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't think of anything to do so I just sat there thinking, thinking about none other than Jack. Jack, my best friend, and one that I had no intention of liking in the first place and look at how that worked out for me. I fell asleep after a test and woke up in love with him after some dream I can't even remember. "God what is wrong with me!" I yelled to no one in particular and punched a pillow. This isn't a movie how can I like him? I can't, simple as that. So I go around thinking how perfect and gorgeous he is by choice? No I'm in love with him and can't help it. "Great," I sat up, "Now I'm arguing with myself."

I ate dinner with my family and went to bed after a nice refreshing shower. I stayed up and was just staring out the window next to my bed. It began raining again, drenching the road and its surrounding environment. I had spent hours thinking it over and concluded I was crushing on him. It's crazy, I know, but the heart wants what the heart wants. There is no way to stop it, no matter how much you want to. Telling him could potentially ruin our friendship so this, along with many other secrets was to stay bottled up inside me till it rose to the top of secrets to tell. I know now that wasn't going to happen anytime soon so I would try to tone down my feelings, usually I fail though. I'm the kind of person that when they fall they fall hard and fast, doing anything to please the person they love.

A text broke me out of my thoughts. My phone lit up on my nightstand and illuminated my room, creating dark shadowy figures dancing on the walls. I grabbed in and squinted at the bright screen.

**Sweet dreams Kimmy. **

**- ily, Jack**

Oh if only you knew Jack, if only you knew how my brain wishing that you were telling the truth. I texted him back before turning off my phone, rolling on my side and shutting my tired eyes. I drifted off smiling someday I'll tell him, not today, not tomorrow, but someday, I'll tell Jack how much I like him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I know, this is really short. I hate how short it is, I really do. This is basically how my last day went except for the whole, I'm going to Europe thing. I just won't get to see the kid cuz we don't have any connection outside of school. And the language we both take by the way is Chinese. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the Stanley Cup**

The last day of the school year, I had been looking forward to it for months. Now that it's happening, I wish I could go back in time. I never thought about how much I would actually miss most of my friends before today. I didn't think it would be that hard, you know? But the truth is, it's really hard to say goodbye.

All day I've been saying goodbye to kids that I became really good friends with, but will probably never talk to again. Why is that you ask? Because that's the way it is school, if you don't have anything to talk about, or if you don't have any classes together, there's no point in talking.

On top of that, I just found out that one of the best teachers I have ever had has cancer and has had it for almost four months. He's had two out of six chemo treatments so far without us noticing. He's been wearing a baseball cap to hide his small amount of hair. Why didn't we question this sudden change? He made up a fib to cover it up. He made a bet on the Stanley Cup playoffs, not telling us who he bet on, with his brother and however lost had to get a buzz cut. It was a pretty good cover story if you ask me. He chose not to tell us until the end of the year to that we wouldn't have to worry about him while we were taking exams and finals and we could focus on our studies. I really admire him for that and I sure as hell was going to miss him.

I won't get to see some of my best friends until after summer because I'm going to Europe. For the whole summer I will be on another continent entirely. Who knows where our friendship will be then. But there's one person I'm going to miss the most, Jack. We are great friends now and have practically every class together this year. But next year, who knows? I've been going through class after class, counting them down until the final goodbyes.

The last class finally came around and I was internally breaking down. This is it, the last time I get to see Jack this year. I wasn't sure if I liked him or anything but the kid grew close to me. One thing I know is certain, I have language with him. Since there is only one of our language class, we will have the same people in it next year. One the outside, I was smiling. But on the inside, I was screaming and jumping for joy.

Five minutes left, I walked up to him and he turned around. "Hey." I greeted quietly.

"Hey Kim." He replied.

"The year went by so fast." I said rather sadly.

"Yeah, it sure did." He agreed.

It was a bit awkward if I do say so myself, neither of us really knowing how to say goodbye. We looked at each other for a bit before he spoke again, "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

"Neither am I." I whispered.

"I'm going to miss you Kim." Jack told me smiling.

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to miss you too Jack," I laughed a bit and so did he, "you can be really annoying sometimes but I'm going to miss that."

"I know you are." He replied cockily.

"Ugh Jack you're so self-centered." I gave him a friendly punch, probably the last one of the year.

"I know," he smiled and looked towards the clock, then back at me, "The bell is going to ring in a minute."

I stepped forward and hugged him one last time. "Bye Jack." I whispered.

"Bye Kim." He replied as the bell rang.

We released each other and made our way through the hall and out the doors of the school, along with hundreds of other kids. We turned to each other on last time. "See you next year." I smiled at him.

"Yep, see you next year," he began to turn around and waved to me, "bye Kim." He turned around completely and walked into a sea of running kids.

"Bye Jack," I whispered to myself, knowing he couldn't hear me, even if I yelled it, "until next year." I turned and walked my own way home, silently grieving at how unbelievably hard that last goodbye actually was.

Well, there's always next year.

**So yeah, that was it. Again, hating how short it is. But this goes out to Kickin it xo cuz it's her birthday today. Zhu ne sheng ri kuai le! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote this a long time ago. Not all that proud of it and I know someone asked for a Jack's POV story. I'll get to it because I have no idea what to write about. Expect that in maybe three or four chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Years ago Jack Anderson moved to Seaford and met Kim Crawford. The pair of teens hit it off immediately and they quickly became best friends. They faced the Black Dragons, got their friends girlfriends, helped one be voted the best dancer in a competition, met Bobby Wasabi, threw parties, dealt with Ricky Weaver, defeated a robot, traveled to China, and went on many other adventures. Jack had convinced Kim to join the Bobby Wasabi dojo after hers had cheated in their first tournament against each other when Jack and first moved to Seaford. Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie had all a blast together until the teenagers' leader and manys idol, Mr. Jack Anderson exited their lives as quickly as he had entered.

One October day Jack came to the dojo after school just like always with his duffel bag ready to pack his stuff. Jack didn't go into the locker room he just walked straight to his locker, pulled out his stuff and threw it in his bag. The guys and Kim had all walked in and Rudy came out of his office to see Jack shutting his locker, bag in hand. "Jack what's going on? Why are you packing?" Rudy questioned worriedly.

Jack looked up at all of them with sadness spread all over his face, "I'm leaving." he said so quietly it could qualify as a whisper.

"You mean you're just taking the day off right?" Milton asked pleading.

"No, leaving leaving. I'm moving." Jack said sadly. No one said a word they all just walked glumly over to the benches and sat down.

"When?" Eddie asked looking up at Jack.

"Late tonight." Jack replied.

"That fast huh?" Milton wondered aloud.

"Yo man, I'm gonna miss you." Jerry said getting up and giving Jack a hug. A real hug, not a bro-hug, because this time it didn't matter who cool or 'swag' they looked, all that mattered was the fact that Jack was leaving. Milton, Eddie and Rudy followed Jerry's action.

"We really are." Rudy said giving Jack another pat on the back. Jack's eyes landed on Kim who had been silent the whole time and was just staring at the ground. He began walking over to her and the guys all left the two best friends alone. Jack knelt down in front of Kim and took her hands in his.

"Kim." Jack said to her. She looked up at him with glassy eyes and frown. When she saw how sad his face looked she couldn't help it anymore. She broke down and cried and threw her arms around him. Jack hugged her tightly back and just leg her cry into his shirt. "I'm gonna miss you the most Kim."

Kim pulled back from their embrace and looked into his eyes, "I can't believe you're leaving." She sniffed. Jack whipped her tears away with his thumb. "I always knew it would happen but not this soon." She began crying again and he pulled her in closer to him.

"I'm sorry Kimmy. I wish I didn't have to but I don't have a choice." Jack explained while rubbing her back.

"I know I wish you could stay here with me though." She said shakily.

"I have to go now I'm so sorry. I'll come back and visit as soon as I can I promise." Jack whispered to her.

She let go of him and he grabbed his stuff and began to walk to the door before Kim stopped him, "Wait Jack!" He turned around and she ran up to him again and hugged him once more. She looked deep Ito his eyes and found the motivation so say what she had been holding herself back from admitting for months. "I love you." she whispered. She really did believe she loved him, not one of those playful 'I love you's that gets thrown around so often these days with no meaning behind it. No, Kim truly meant it.

Jack didn't say anything he just leaned in and kissed her and to his surprise, she kissed him back. The kiss was short, only lasting a minute before they both pulled away. "I love you too Kimmy. Never forget that." He whispered and let go of her before grabbing his stuff turning around and walking out the door, never looking back.

Kim spent the next week crying her eyes out, not going to school once. Her mother could barely get her out of her room, let alone eat something, but Kim didn't want to eat or leave her room, she wanted Jack. She wanted her best friend back next to her to dry her tears and make her forget her worries, but she knew that couldn't happen. Jack was hundreds of miles away from Seaford California in Washington D.C. She hasn't heard from him or heard anything about him since he had left her a week ago. She could barely stand her life and if the guys didn't constantly keep coming by to check on her she would have nothing left to live for.

One Saturday morning Kim finally decided to leave her room and do something other than cry. She needed to get her mind off of Jack. She went to her home away from home, the Bobby Wasabi dojo. The bell chimed when she slowly opened the door and everyone was there, everyone except for Jack of course. Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy all stood there as she walked in and sat on a bench before asking questions.

"Thank god you're alright Kim we were so worried." Rudy quickly said.

"Just remember Kim we will always be there for you." Milton said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." The rest of the guys coursed. She stood up silently and hugged them all.

"Thank you." She whispered.

And of course leave it to Jerry to destroy the moment, "Kim, before Jack left what did he say to you?"

"JERRY?" Everyone yelled at him giving him a 'really?' look.

"No, no it's fine guys really." Kim answered quietly. "Before he left he told me he was going to miss me the most," Jerry mumbled something in Spanish when he heard that and Eddie elbowed him to shut up before gesturing for Kim to go on, "and he told me he was sorry he had to leave." She couldn't finish. She couldn't say what he had told her before he walked out that door.

She looked down and Milton, knowing Kim the best besides Jack, understood she didn't or couldn't finish so he saved her, "So, uh, how bout we all get something to eat, I'm hungry." Milton said and Kim looked at him with a thoughtful 'thank you' look.

The guys nodded and starting walking to the door, "You guys comin'?" Eddie asked pushing the door open.

"We'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Milton said as the rest of the guys turned and exited the dojo, leaving Milton and Kim alone. "That wasn't all he said was it?" Milton asked Kim walking over to the bench she was currently sitting on. Kim shook her said no and Milton sat down next to her. "What else did he say?" Milton asked even though he already had an idea.

Kim looked up at him with tears cascading down her cheeks. "He told me that he loved me back." The whispered so quietly that Milton could barely understand it. He didn't say anything he just rubbed her back in a friendly way as she sniffled and sat on the bench staring at the floor. "Can I have some time to myself please?" She asked quietly but politely and Milton nodded, getting up and going off to find the guys. Kim got up from her sitting position and lay down on the mats before crying herself to sleep.

Kim woke up not knowing where she was or what was going on. Memories of her chat with Milton and crying herself to sleep folded her mind. She sat up and looked around to find a messy, cluttered office. She was currently sitting on a couch that Rudy let them sleep on when they were tired. The couch brought back memories of Jack, when he decided to stay up for two days playing a video game. Feeling her eyes beginning to water again, she sighed and lay back down. She was desperately wishing all that was happening was a dream, that she would open her eyes and it would all go away somehow and she would walk to the dojo to find Jack, murdering a dummy like always. She closed her eyes knowing that would never happen and but she still wished it would.

Kim returned to school on Monday to find everyone apologizing to her for Jack having to leave. She hated it. To her they were all acting as if he had died and they were apologizing for her loss, which in a way they were. Kim's grades began to drop from all A's to B's with the occasional C. She dropped cheerleading and every other extracurricular activity she took part in, except the school news, for she aspired to be a journalist, and karate, which was the only way she still felt connected to Jack. She didn't email, text or call Jack for the fear of the memories of him leaving her to come flooding back.

Before she knew it, a year had passed and it was now Christmas. Kim's mood had increased along with her grades as her depression left her. She never forgot about Jack, in fact he was her drive, the reason her life had begun to improve again. She always reminded herself 'what would Jack want me to do?' and that helped her through it. She walked into the dojo on Christmas day, everyone's parents allowed them to meet up since they were all one big family. The dojo was decorated with red, silver, and gold and there was a pile of presents in the corner, their gifts to one another. When they all entered the dojo they were met by am extremely excited Rudy who was almost bursting at the seams with joy. Everyone, including Jerry waved it off as Christmas spirit, because Rudy loved getting presents, as they had all discovered when he threw himself a birthday party two years ago. Before any Christmassy stuff had taken place they spent two hours training and practicing like always. When everyone was changed and showered they all sat on the mats and brought the presents to the center. Everyone had for gifts, one from everyone in front of them. They all took turns opening presents, receiving gift cards, headphones, textbooks, shoes, candy and more stuff before they had all opened all their gifts and were thanking each other.

They were all about to start talking about something else other than their gifts when Rudy stopped them, "Before we do anything else, Kim you have one more gift." Rudy said handing her an envelope.

"Who's it from?" She asked puzzled as she took it and began opening it.

"You'll see." Rudy said deviously and Kim took out another envelope, opening it to find yet another. While Kim was in the process of opening and opening more and more envelopes Jack snuck out of the boys' locker room and behind her. The guys all looked up at him ecstatic but Jack put his finger to his lips telling them to be quiet. When Kim finally reached the last envelope she took out a note that said, 'turn around' and that is what she did.

When Kim turned around she saw Jack standing behind her. "Jack!" She yelled delighted and threw her arms around his neck squeezing him in a hug.

Jack hugged her back and laughed, "You have no idea how much I missed you Kim."

"I can't believe you're here! Why are you?" She asked still over joyed that her best friend and true love that she hasn't seen in over a year, is back on Christmas day to surprise her.

"To surprise you of course." He laughed.

"How long are you staying?" She asked him worriedly.

"Forever." He whispered in her ear spending chills down her spine.

"Really?" She asked in shock.

"Yes really." He replied.

The stared into each other's eyes for a while, eyes that neither of them has seen in person for ages, before someone, Jerry, once again ruined the moment, "Hey if you two lovebirds are done I believe you have some kissing to do." Everyone, including Milton, Eddie and Rudy looked at Jerry confused and annoyed knowing that is what the long lost couple was about to do. Jerry gestured toward to mistletoe hanging above Jack and Kim's heads.

Jack and Kim both looked at each other before he whispered, "Remember what I told you before I left?" He asked.

"You told me never to forget it so yeah I remember." She whispered back.

"Well I still and always will love you Kim." Jack said leaning his forehead against hers.

"I know. I love you too Jack." she whispered before she closed the space and kissed him. The guys all cheered for the sight in front of them and once the pulled apart, Jack and Kim laughed before they were crushed in a group hug. This truly was a happily ever after.

* * *

**Again, not happy with it. Heads up for the next one, it's about disease mainly, no real KICK stuff. I did it for a science project and thought it would be a good thing to inform people about.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah yeah it's the 23 and it's the 'blackout'. I'm not telling you to sign the petition or whatever because those don't work. I'm not hating I'm expressing my point. One day won't do anything and the petition is short 20,000 or so signatures still.**

**Moving on...this has lots of 'doctory talk' i love it! This is about a disease that effects many people worldwide, women mainly. Yes it is a disease and one that is extremely bad for your health. Please never turn to this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

People always wonder who I got to be this way. People want to know why I got into karate. People want to know why I am head cheerleader when I don't want to be 'just another pretty face'. People want to know how I'm always so tough. People want to know how I can be so smart and on the news team being a blonde.

People want to know so many things about me but the more important topics are showed aside.

No one ever asks about my family. No one ever asks about my life outside of school other than karate. No one ever asks about why I care so much about other people's health.

But that is because they don't really care about what's one the inside, only the outside. Only the things I do and the way I look. That is all everything is about today, appearance. That is what hurt me, my family, what is sitting on my shoulders. No one knows about my sister Anna. No one knows about what she does. No one except my family and that was the way it was supposed to stay.

Unfortunately for me, my life was about to change drastically and I had to share my biggest secret, the one that is my passion in life. The reason I do all of these extracurricular activities and sports.

It was nearing the end of the year and I was sitting in science class. At first I hated sitting in the very front seat, but now, I like it as opposed to sitting in the back of the class. The back is where the biggest distractions are and why my grade, even though it was an A was so low. I simply couldn't focus and couldn't hear because my obnoxious class mates don't care about school and I'm left sitting there thinking 'Shut the hell up. I don't care if you don't want a future but I do.' So now, sitting in the front I could hear loud and clear as my science teacher explained our next project, the one our whole grade was riding on. This project counted for forty percent of our grade, the difference between a pass and a fail. My teacher began her explanations of the assignment and I tuned in, my brain absorbing every word.

"Now students, that you are all quiet," She paused glaring at the kids she had just finished yelling at about their constant disruptions, "I can explain what you are to be doing. This project will account for forty percent of your grade so make sure it is done and put together well. Your assignment is to find a disease that has effected your family in any way, shape, or form. It can be anything from mono," A few kids snickered, "To cancer, to obesity. You must make a poster and present it to the class to receive full credit. The due date is in one week, next Friday, so get to work." I just sat there in my seat silently staring at the paper on the table in front of me. I held my pencil tightly in my hand, gripping it as if it was the only thing keeping in this world.

"Kim," Someone whispered from beside me, "Kim are you alright?" Jack asked. Yes, he sat next to me. In a class of thirty-three kids he just happened to sit right next to me.

"I'm fine." I said sternly at a normal volume, only mobbing my lips and tongue, keeping my teeth clamped together.

"If you say so." He said and returned to taking notes on who knows what. There was no way I could do this in public. There was no way I could write about it, talk about, or even think about around other people. It was my life, I loved my sister, I loved her a lot but it's hard to talk about, fearing pity from others. I don't want their worries, their apologies; most of them probably couldn't care less. They don't know what it's like and I didn't want others spreading rumors about it.

After sitting there for half an hour not moving the bell rang and everyone scrambled out of the classroom. It was Friday and everyone way just dying to get home and spend their weekends doing who knows what. Soon, I was the only one remaining and was still in the same position I was in from when Jack had talked to me. I heard the clicking of heels come over to me and someone sit in the chair next to me. "Kim, sweetie, are you alright?" My teacher Mrs. G asked me caringly.

I really liked Mrs. G and vice versa. She understood me, or at least that's what it seemed like to me. I shifted and turned to her. "It's the project." I said in a monotone.

"I know it's a bit overwhelming isn't it?" She joked and I cracked a small smile but it quickly faded.

"No, no it's not that, it's just, with my disease, I have the perfect one but it's hard to talk about. If you know what I mean." I said as I looked back down to the table.

"Yes I know what you mean Kim. My brother had Down syndrome. I know what it feels like to feel the pity from others. But once it's out there it feels like there is nothing left to hide, maybe you should do it. It could help, but if you don't want to talk about then you don't have to and can pick another disease." She put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze before getting up and walking over to the front of the room once again.

"Mrs. G, do you think maybe I could do an oral presentation? Like tell my story because I already know everything about it." I asked her wishing she would let me.

"Of course. But do you mind me asking what it will be about?" She asked me. I was glad she was allowing me to do this because it would be easier, in a way. I spent my time explaining my home life to her and what I did outside of activities and school.

I got to the dojo around an hour later than normal and practice had already started. I walked in, with a straight face showing no emotion whatsoever. "Kim why are you late?" Rudy asked me surprisingly adult-like.

"Personal issues." I mumbled to him and walked into the girls' locker room sitting on the bench. I knew exactly how I was going to do this and I knew exactly how I was going to tell the tale of my life. I changed and practiced with the guys that night before returning to my home, getting a good night sleep before heading off the rehabilitation center in the hospital tomorrow.

The week few by faster than I had expected it to and before I knew it, it was Friday and our presentations were due. I was outside the class in the empty hallway pacing back and forth. All of my confidence had suddenly left me and I was feared what was about to happen. Why didn't I just choose to do something else? Why did I pick this? The door creaked open and closed again. Jack joined me out in the hallway and silently walked over to me. One look at me and he knew everything I was feeling, panicked, worried, scared.

"Come here." He told me and I did just that. I walked over to him and hugged him. He held me tightly and rubbed my back.

"I can't do it." I whispered. I had told Jack about Anna.

"Why not?" He questioned, still not letting me go. Good, I thought, because I don't want you to.

"Everyone will judge me and her. I don't want them to think anything bad." I mumbled knowing how stupid it was.

"What happened to the Kim who didn't care what others think?" Jack asked me.

"She doesn't want to ruin her sister life." I admitted. Telling people could be a good or a bad thing. Either people will get something out of it, or they will think she's a freak.

"How would this ruin her life? If anything you're helping her. You're spreading awareness that this is a problem." Jack said and I pulled back from our hug.

"You really think so?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes I do. Now go get in there and help Anna out. Go show her you're not afraid of what other people think." Jack said giving me a slight push towards the door.

I let out a laugh as I walked in the direction of the classroom. "Alright, alright, I get it." He laughed with me as he followed me back to the classroom with his hands on my shoulders.

Seeing Jack and I come back through the door, Mrs. G got up and stood in front of the class. Jack and I returned to our seats as we waited for our next directions. "If I could have everybody's attention!" Mrs. G yelled to the loud class currently running around the room and doing 'hardcore parkour'. "NOW!" She yelled and that effectively shut everybody up as well as magically gravitating them back to their seats and sitting them down. "Alright," She clapped her hands together once, "Now that everybody is paying attention we will start presentations." And with that people went up one by one sharing how diseases have affected their family. After everyone had gone, it was my turn. Mrs. G agreed to allow me to go last, saying we might as well end with a bang. "Last but not least, we have Kim to do her oral presentation."

I got up and turned around, being in the front, it wasn't hard to get to the front of the room. I looked around at people, all uninterested and bored, with few exceptions. I took a deep breath and began, "I see all of you, my classmates," I spat out, thinking most of them deserve a lower title than that, "sitting there in your seats staring off into space not caring what I'm saying. Well you should," This actually turned quite a few heads my way as people tuned in to listen, "Because the disease that has affected my family is more of a mental disease than a physical one." As I looked around the room I noticed I now had everyone's attention. "Bulimia Nervosa, or bulimia, an eating disorder where a person binges on food or has frequently overeats and feels a loss of control. Then the person may begin vomiting or using laxatives to expel the food from the body immediately to prevent weight gain. My older sister Anna has been bulimic for over three years now and is currently receiving treatment for it."

A series of gasps went around the classroom at my news and I looked at Jack. He nodded as if telling me I was doing well and to keep going. His support gave me a boost of confidence and I pushed ahead, "Bulimia affects your throat very badly and you could possibly get esophagus cancer. Your stomach acid eventually wares away the enamel on your teeth causing them to wear away and rot. It gives you constant bad breath and it eats away at the coating of mucus in your throat and esophagus leaving it to bare tissue. When your stomach acid touches the bare tissue in your throat it burns and you eventually regurgitate blood. My sister is currently eighty five pounds, standing at a height of five foot seven and she is seventeen." I paused to let this sink in.

Everyone wore a shocked expression on their face, "Everyone always asks me why I take karate, cheer, journalism, and get such good grades. People ask me how I can do that while balancing a busy social life. I always respond 'I don't know I just do,' and, 'I do it because it's fun.' Well those are lies. Why do I do it and how do I manage it? I do it to show my sister that appearance isn't everything. That you don't have to be skinny to get people to like you and that life is about living in the moment and having fun. People ask me why I dance freely even though I'm awful at it. I dance because I want to and to show her I'm not afraid of being embarrassed. I want her to have someone to look up to and to help her beat this. I find ways to manage it so I can keep on doing what I'm doing." I look around to see everyone looking at me intently, breathing in every single word.

"I don't want to hear apologizes and your pity after this. I don't want for any of you to feel sympathy for me when millions of others are suffering from eating disorders around the world. If you care, you would do something about it. Thank you." I sat back down as everyone in the class sat there quietly, mouths ajar. Everyone did the thing I would least expect them to, they all began clapping. The whole class applauded my speech and cheered. I smiled to myself while Jack gave me a half-hug, pulling me into his shoulder with one arm..

Mrs. G was right. It did feel good to get it out in the open. Now that cloud is no longer hovering over me and constantly following me around. Having others know was a good thing is guess, in the end I wasn't proud of myself, I was proud of my sister. She ended up beating Bulimia and got back to a healthy weight in a few years. After my presentation, everyone in Seaford began sending her cards telling her they are wishing for the best and everyone is behind her to support her and Seaford High had a day where literally everyone came to school ho they had woken up that morning. Pictures were taken and sent to my sister showing her that Seaford wasn't afraid to look bad. That gave her that final push, knowing that people cared about her, knowing that appearance isn't everything.

* * *

**Bulimia is real and should be known about, that is why I am posting this chapter. ****I chose bulimia because anorexia is more commonly heard of and I wanted to express that is is not the only eating disorder. ****If you feel insecure talk to someone who loves you and cares about you about it. ****Love who you are and what you do. Confidence is everything. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Lets start this story off on a negative note! **

**Dear anonymous reviewer j(): I bet you didn't expect me to post your review huh?** Well SURPRISE! _j:What the hell is this story! the storyline is all over the place. Is this a collection of short stories because it would make a lot more sense if it it isn't, then it sucks! First it says that the gang is 17, then they act like kids, and now you are talking about bulemia? Straighten out the story line in the introductions. This is so confusing._ **If you bothered to read the SUMMARY it clearly states KICK one-shots so they ARE one-shots. AND if you bother to read AUTHORS NOTES you would have read that the previous story was not a KICK story and it was posted because I wanted to. If you want to go and be all '_it sucks_' and crap then DON'T READ IT. I would have kindly replied but you didn't have to guts to sign in or whatever, so man up and don't piss me off.  
**

**On a lighter note, I don't really have one. Actually I do but you're going to have to read the whole story to find out what it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Walking home from the skate park at night was a normal routine for Jack. Seaford wasn't a dangerous place so what was there to be afraid of? However, tonight was different. The whole way Jack could feel someone watching him, turning around now and again making sure no one was actually there. As he passed the alley behind some of the shops in the strip mall it brought back memories. Memories of Milton and Julie sneaking away so they could date secretly, with the help of Kim and himself or course, and having Kim help him when they beat up Frank along with another Black Dragon when they rudely interrupted the nerdy couples date.

Jack smiled to himself as he was lost in his thoughts, unaware of the shadowy figures creeping up behind him.

In an instant, Jack was thrown against the brick wall and fell to his knees. He looked up dizzily to see Frank and seven other Dragons in fighting stances surrounding him in a semi-circle for there was a massive brick wall directly behind him.

Jack rose to his feet and got into a fighting stance himself. Within seconds it was a full out fight and Jack had the upper hand, taking out many Dragons with a single touch, whether it be a punch to the face, or a kick in the back. Four out of seven were currently lying on the ground moaning in pain.

Jack looked around at the other teens on the ground feeling a bit guilty for harming them, but it was after all, self-defense. Those few seconds of examination were the seconds the other Black Dragon needed to pin him up against the wall once more. Two holding his arms, while Frank, whose nose was currently dripping blood and was most likely covered in multiple bruises, stood in front of Jack.

"How's that broken arm of yours Jackie boy?" Frank taunted, a snug grin spread across his face. Jack refused to say a word. He glared at Frank, mouth shut, angering whatever Frank was even more. "Well, looks pretty healed to me," Frank said squeezing just above the brunets wrist on the previously broken arm, "but it's not gonna be for long." Frank added deviously before the Dragon holding Jacks arm down released it. Before Jack could think to move it away, Frank's fist came hurdling at it and smashed it against the brick.

The teen let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, after the other Black Dragon had let him go, clutching his arm.

"Say hello to the cement." Frank jeered.

"Concrete." Jack muttered in pain, silently thinking how stupid this boy was.

"What was that?" Frank snapped offended.

"Concrete," Jack replied, "cement is used to make concrete." Jack corrected the idiotic Frank.

"Whatever. See you in the morning." Frank whispered harshly and forcefully pushed Jack's head against the concrete. The shove had been so powerful, Jacks brain slammed against his skull, rendering him unconscious.

The three boys pulled their whining teammates up from the ground and laughed at the unconscious boy, turning around and walking away, leaving the brunet there in an alley until someone found him.

Kim was beginning to worry. Her best friend hadn't shown up at school all day or answered her calls or texts. When the final bell rang she rushed to the dojo, informing Rudy that she was going to 'look around' before practice. Kim walked hastily around the mall in search of the brunet skater but couldn't find him. She was about to give up on her search when she saw blue and black plaid fabric amongst some trash bags in an alley. She cautiously approached the suspicious scene and found the boy she had been looking for lying on the ground, still unconscious.

Kim dropped to her knees and began frantically skating the brunets shoulders in attempt to wake him and in seemed to be working. The boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see the blonde shaking him violently.

"Jack!" She cried over and over until he was fully awake. He groaned again and she helped him sit up, leaning against the rough brick wall.

"Kim what happened?" He groggily asked her putting his hand up to the place where his head collided with the pavement. Most of the pain was radiating in waves from that particular spot bringing memories with it.

"I was hoping you could tell me." She replied looking over the rest of his body to check for any damage.

"Black Dragons I think. I was here last night coming home from the skate park and they knocked me unconscious somehow." Jack answered her.

The pain in his head was increasing rapidly and it hurt to think. He put his other hand down in attempt to push himself into a standing position, but once his palm was flat on the ground and he put even the slightest amount of his body weight on it, his nerves lit up with pain, sending shocks throughout his entire body.

The brunet winced in pain and fell back against the wall. Kim noticed this and gently lifted it into her line of sight. His wrist was swollen and red in her eyes, it was broken. "Jack I'm going to call and ambulance." She informed him taking out her phone and unlocking it.

"No!" He shouted and grabbed her phone with his unbroken hand, removing it from her grip.

"Why not?" She questioned him, taking her phone back and putting it in her pocket.

"I have my reasons just please don't." He begged her and she reluctantly agreed.

"Well what am I supposed to do with you?" She asked herself quietly.

As if he had magically heard it, which she was positive she said it far to quietly for him to understand, he answered in a way, "Your dad's a doctor right?" He asked her and she nodded, "Can't I just go see him?" He asked once again.

"And what are you going to say huh? I jumped off of a flight of stairs?" She asked sarcastically.

"I fell off my skateboard simple." He said the pain still cursing through his body.

"Fine. Can you get to my car though?" She asked and he nodded before letting out what sounded like a yelp of pain.

Somehow they got to Kim's house after an orchestra of moaning, groaning, wincing, and other cries of pain.

Right now, Jack really hated speed bumps, every single one making his head jerk causing movement of his brain. He really didn't like that pain for it makes his whole body feel like it is getting compressed, while it felt like someone is trying to blast their way out of his head with a fist. Repeatedly pounding on his skull and pushing as hard as they can to get out.

With Kim's assistance, Jack managed to get inside of the Crawford residence and up the stairs to Kim's room. Kim helped Jack lay down in the bed before going off to find her dad and getting him to examine the injured boy in her room, on her bed, that had somehow magically slipped in under Dr. Crawford's nose. This, he was not pleased with. He had made Kim promise him a LONG time ago that she wouldn't have any boys over without permission and they certainly wouldn't go into her room. After about fifteen minutes of what ifs and how dare yous Kim managed to drag her irritated father upstairs.

She opened the door to her room to reveal the brunet skater lying on her bed frozen, not daring to move a muscle. Even though only Jack's head and arm were injured, moving meant thinking, and thinking meant pain, so, he didn't move. Seeing this somewhat paralyzed looking boy, Dr. Crawford slowly walked over to him. Jack only moved his eyes to look at the man, but even that caused him pain and he quickly shut them.

"What happened to you young man?" Dr. Crawford questioned Jack, pulling Kim's desk chair over to the bed and sitting down in it.

"Fell off my skateboard and hit my head." He answered slowly in a strained voice, the amount of pain was unbearable.

"I found him unconscious at the mall." Kim told her father, walking over to the pair.

"Unconscious? When did this happen?" Dr. Crawford asked Jack.

"Last night," Jack answered, "I think."

"Alright, what hurts young man?" Dr. Crawford asked Jack.

"My arm and my head." Jack answered again with the pain showing through in his voice.

Dr. Crawford slowly lifted Jack's arm. His touch was so gentle, Jack didn't know if it was actually happening or not, then again, his brain wasn't exactly working so well, and he wasn't sure if he was awake or not, so for all he knew, it wasn't.

"I'm sorry to say your wrist is broken," Dr. Crawford sympathetically told Jack who attempted to nod but winced at the slightest movement of his head, "as for your head, seeing how much pain you're currently in and that you were unconscious, I'm going to conclude you have a concussion. I'll be right back; I have to give you a hard cast, and some pain killers." With that, Dr. Crawford got up and left to get his supplies. Yes, he was a doctor, and he worked out of the house, meaning his office was in his house.

Kim walked over to the now unoccupied chair and sat down looking at her best friend sadly. She put a hand on his mid-thigh and squeezed it lightly, just letting him know she was there. The two just stayed there, Jack in too much physical pain to move, Kim feeling to emotionally bad to move, until Dr. Crawford returned.

He gave Jack the prescription strength pain killers and wrapped up his arm quickly, while Kim stood and watched. When he was finished Jack slowly sat up, feeling the pain killers working already. "Thank you Dr. Crawford." Jack told the older man very maturely. The doctor nodded and explained to Jack about how he had to prevent any other injuries to his head and arm, meaning no skateboarding or karate for a month and a half, around when he could get his cast taken off. He informed Jack of dangers of participating in any physical activities and jack listened intently, knowing these rules are not to b broken.

"If you don't mind, do you happen to be Kim's friend Jack?" He asked Jack suspiciously. Jack nodded in reply and Dr. Crawford chuckled whilst shaking his head, "So you're that boy that Kim has a crush on."

"Dad!" Kim exclaimed, emerging from her silence. Her face grew hot as she blushed and Jack smirked.

"At least that's what Mom told me," Dr. Crawford laughed while looking in Kim's direction, "and Jack just call me Mr. Crawford." He got up and left the room leaving one smirking teen, and one embarrassed one.

Jack managed to heave himself out of bed and slowly made his way over to Kim, head slightly tilted to the side, still with that same smirk, both devious and victorious. "You lied to me." He said slightly singing his words.

"What? No I didn't." Kim poorly defended; her words slightly high pitch than normal and coming out slower.

"Well maybe you think that how could someone as attractive as me ever like you back." Jack told her cockily. Kim knew this was true and, it was exactly what she was thinking, however she wasn't going to give in this easily.

"Or maybe you like me and you're wondering how someone as attractive as _me_ could ever like _you _back." Kim retorted putting emphasis on the you and she mentally high-fived herself at her witty remark.

"Oh no, you're not turning this around on me." Jack told her still coming closer to her as she backed away from him. Soon enough, her back was up against the wall but he kept coming closer until they were literally inches apart. He rested his unbroken hand over her on the wall and leaned down so he was almost eye level with her, but still and in or so taller. "Maybe you could tell me the truth," he whispered and she swallowed hard, "the truth about how you really feel about me." He whispered moving closer to her face, but so slowly that she didn't notice at the moment.

"Not going to happen." She told him. She swore to herself a long time ago, she would never admit her feelings to a guy first, and she didn't intend on going against her own word.

"Fine," he replied, "maybe I could change your mind."

"How?" She asked him with some sarcasm. Only now did she realize that he had been moving closer to her this whole time and he had his forbear against her own.

"By doing this." He answered and kissed her. Just full out kissed her. Not caring if she didn't kiss back or if she slapped him. He had been waiting to long for his chance and he was going to take it while he still had the opportunity. But, she did kiss back. Just like him, she had been waiting a few years fir this moment and wasn't letting it slip from her grasp.

He pulled away and spoke, "I really like you Kim Crawford."

"And I really like you too." She answered.

He looked to the side and laughed before facing her again, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked her sarcastically.

She gave him a playful glare, "Do you need a ride home or not?" She asked somewhat threateningly.

"Yes I do my beautiful girlfriend." He answered that smirk returning to his face.

"Then come on," she took his hand and they walked downstairs, well she more pulled him, "boyfriend." She added once they were out the door.

* * *

**So I have an idea for a Jack's POV chapter and it's genius if I do say so myself. It's unlike any other stories simple as that. **

**One question, if people can use good morning and good afternoon as a greeting, then why is it when one says goodnight to another person, it is a farewell? **


	7. My rant to you

Hey there readers of my story The Socks on My Feet! I apologize for the delay of posting the next chapter to those of you who actually care, because I don't have all that many reviews. I'm not doing a minimum review number because I hate it when authors do that. It's unfair.

**If you follow Broken you don't have to read this again, or you can I don't care. Actually it would be better if you did:**

**Some author take their time to plan their stories and write long chapter just for you guys but only end up with like 2 reviews a chapter or story if it's a one-shot. Now I've been looking around in this category and there are stories like that. They are long yes, but they are exceptionally written and currently only have around 3 or 4 reviews. **

**Disappointed? Yes I actually am.**

**There are people who write less than a thousand words a chapter, heck it doesn't even fill up my computer screen, and the story contains nine chapters and have how many reviews? OVER A FREAKING 100!**

**I don't mean to offend anyone** with this but seriously? Go ahead and hate. Frankly, I don't care.

About the late post, I've been writing another two stories, one is Jack's POV, that I had stuck in my head, so yeah. Sorry. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY/INDEPENDENCE DAY!

Yeah so now that I have expressed my opinion again, I feel even better.

I know I promised a Jack's POV chapter but that not going to happen anytime soon. I wrote one but it ended up being really long. When I say really long, I mean **really **long. So yeah...

I'll put up another chapter after I come back because I'll be out of town for the rest of the week.


	8. Chapter 7

**I already posted this as a single one-shot but the stupid FanFiction police made me delete it for breaking "rule 3". So, I'm re-posting it here. I said I would do one in Jack's point of view and was supposed to have posted it last week but I was busy with my life so yeah. This is not the actual Jack's point of view story.**

**p.s. It's confusing but you'll catch on**

**p.p.s. THIS IS A REALLY CRAPPY STORY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Safe & Sound**

I promised her I would come back after it was over, alive and unharmed.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

You begged me to stay but I couldn't, I had to serve my country so I left you.

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Go to sleep and live to see tomorrow for it's getting dark. Go and get lost in your dreamland, for there, you are invincible.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

When you wake up tomorrow, I promise I'll be there with you. I'll always be there for you to hold you and protect you from here on out for the rest of our lives.

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Don't turn on the news, it will only show the worst. I'm here in the middle, up close in the action, taking direct hits. Even though we are winning, it still burns on, this never ending war.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

When the comfort stops coming from our friends and families, never forget the gentle words of kindness they spoke to you. Carry those words with you, even when they stop and hold on to them.

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

So just fall into a peaceful sleep it's getting dark now. No one will harm you and no danger will come in your dreams.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

Just wait for the sun to come again. I promise I will be the first thing you see when you open your eyes.

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]_

The music played in the cab as I returned to my home and my girl, dressed in full uniform with my camouflage bag beside me. It was five in the morning and I was coming home forever, my time served in the fight for our country. I thought of her as the song played, how I promised two years ago I would come home to see her again, and now I am as the car screeched to a stop and the song ended. I paid and tipped the driver, before opening the door, grabbing my bag, and getting out. As the cab pulled away, I stood there in one place, taking it all in. The happiness came back to me and I took brave steps forward and used me only key to unlock the door. I stepped into the currently dark house and closed the door behind me. Even in the dark I could tell it all looked the same as when I left. I went upstairs to our room where I knew she would be sleeping. I silently opened the door and turned on the light on, but not all the way on. I crept over to the bed and knelt down next to my sleeping beauty taking her hand and moving the blonde hair away from her face.

"Kimmy. Wake up." I whispered and she slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes were half open but quickly widened when she saw me. "Jack?" She sounded confused, like she thought she was hallucinating. She reached out to touch my face and when her hand came in contact with it, she stood up and engulfed me in a hug. "Jack!" She cried.

I picked her up and spun her around. She pulled her head back away from where it was in my neck and I saw tears streaming down from her eyes. "I missed you so much." I whispered and she sniffled.

"I was so worried about you." She said putting her head against my chest once I had set her down.

"I know, but I'm here now and I'm fine." He reassured and kissed her head. I brought her chin up to face me and I kissed her.

Once it ended she began to speak again, "I love you Jack."

"I know. I love you too." I whispered and squeezed her tightly.

"When do you have to leave? How long do you get to stay?" She asked sadly. It broke my heart for her to think I had to leave again.

"Never. I get to stay here with you." I told her and her face brightened. It lit up with joy and she kissed me again.

I told her what it was like in Iraq and what I did. I had been shot once but decided not to tell her about that, knowing she would both worry and get angry for me not telling her. I had done my job and now I got to stay with her living in our dreams from this morning on. Safe and sound, forever.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

* * *

**I really didn't like that one. Not proud of it... And I will post sometime in the next two weeks. It's not that I don't have ideas, I just don't feel like typing. TO ALL WHO READ BROKEN: The story is ending on the next chapter as many of you know but I am really sick of that story...I don't like the way I wrote it so I can't wait for it to end...but it isn't *wink wink*.**

**;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**This is dedicated to my friend o0Heart of the Firework0o. She's not really dead but the FanFiction police deleted her account for posting stories in "script" format, so her account is dead and I really liked her stories, the were freaking hilarious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

_Jack has joined the chat.  
Kim Crawford has joined the chat.  
Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez has joined the chat.  
Milton David Kupnick has joined the chat.  
Eddie 'the playa' has joined the chat._

**Jack**  
Hey guys!

**Kim Crawford**  
Ahem

**Jack**  
And Kim...

**Kim Crawford**  
Hey :)

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez**  
Sup yo

**Eddie 'the playa'**  
Sup

**Milton David Krupnick**  
Hello my friends.

**Jack**  
Jerry what was up with you today?

**Kim Crawford**  
And why is your nose all swollen and red?

**Eddie 'the playa'**  
He walked into a mirror

**Milton David Krupnick**  
How in the world could you walk into a mirror? It is scientifically impossible for someone who is not related to you to look exactly like you

**Eddie 'the playa'**  
Ya your tongue prints are different

**Jack**  
No comment...

**Kim Crawford**  
So Jerry why again did you walk into a mirror?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez**  
Cuz I wanted to hug that sexy beast

**Eddie 'the playa'**  
What?

**Milton David Krupnick**  
Jerry if you are referring to your reflection on the mirror then you would be hugging yourself

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez**  
I'm a sexy best yo

**Jack**  
You really aren't Jerry

**Kim Crawford**  
No, no jack he's got it half right

**Jack**  
Please say what I hope you're going to say

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez**  
Chill man. No need to get jelly. We all know Kimmy would want a piece of this sexy Jerry pie sooner or later.

**Kim Crawford**  
One more comment like that Jerry and a vital slice of that pie will no longer be attached to your body you got it?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez**  
What my hand? I really need those Kim

**Kim Crawford**  
What is it Jerry? Has someone been feeling a bit horny lately?

**Eddie 'the playa'**  
Haha I'm just reading these and laughing

**Jack**  
Jerry you walked into that one

**Milton David Krupnick**  
Okay first, ew. Second, Jack calm your girlfriend down.

**Kim Crawford**  
How'd you know?

**Milton David Krupnick**  
You two are going out? Since when? :o

**Kim Crawford**  
Whaaaaa? We aren't going out...who said that?

**Jack**  
Kim, no offence, but you suck at lying. We're talking over the internet and you can't even lie.

**Eddie 'the playa'**  
SO YOU ARE GOING OUT!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez**  
Damn girl someone's got a temper!

**Jack**  
Jerry where did that come from?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez**  
I didn't want Kim to cut off my hand.

**Jack**  
Wow…

**Milton David Krupnick**  
Shut it Jerry! Tell me the deets girl!

**Eddie 'the playa'**  
Wow Milton. Just wow.

**Milton David Krupnick**  
Again, SHUT IT! Kim, talk, NOW.

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez**  
Damn...Nerds got attitude.

**Milton David Krupnick**  
Kim Crawford tell me now!

**Jack**  
Chill Milton.

**Milton David Krupnick**  
Will someone please tell me how you two got together?

**Kim Crawford**  
I'd rather not say...

**Jack**  
Me neither...

**Eddie 'the playa'**  
So when did you hook up?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Last week with some smokin brunette

**Jack**  
...

**Kim Crawford**  
TMI

**Milton David Krupnick  
**AW EW JERRY THAT'S DISGUSTING!

**Eddie 'the playa'**  
Nice bro total score!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez**  
Ikr

**Milton David Krupnick**  
So when did you two (meaning JACK AND KIM) get together?

**Jack**  
Two Saturdays ago…

**Milton David Krupnick**  
WHAT?

**Eddie 'the playa'**  
WHAT?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez**  
WHAT?  
why are we saying what?

**Kim Crawford**  
* face palm *  
sorry we didn't tell you

**Milton David Krupnick**  
Two weeks! Gahhhhhh! You didn't tell us?

**Jack**  
Sorry! We didn't want you blowin up!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez**  
Haha you said blowin up

**Milton David Krupnick**  
Jerry you're so immature

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez**  
But the two love birds know what I'm talking about...don't you?

**Eddie 'the playa'**  
Oh god seriously Jerry?

**Milton David Krupnick**  
Ew Jerry!

**Eddie 'the playa'**  
Well aren't you two going to deny it?  
Hello?  
Jack?  
Kim?

**Milton David Krupnick**  
You didn't...

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez**  
They so did bro!

**Milton David Krupnick**  
Did you use protection? Answer me!

**Kim Crawford**  
You guys are sick!

**Jack**  
I'm with Kim

**Eddie 'the playa'**  
Neither of you have denied it!

**Jack**  
Fine! So maybe we did, what's the big deal?

**Milton David Krupnick**  
STDs are the big deal! Getting pregnant is the big deal! Protection is a good idea!

**Kim Crawford**  
Stfu Milton! We used it!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez**  
You sure as hell did. You used it _good..._

**Jack**  
I think I speak for all of us when I say **YOUR A FREAKING PERVERT JERRY!**

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Someone please cover my eyes!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Forget your eyes! I need to cover MY OWN eyes

**Jack  
**Can we please just change the subject!

**Kim Crawford  
**Yes! **PLEASE!**

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**From what?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Oh my god…

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Moving on… really enjoyed our wonderful lesson in World Studies today

**Jack  
**Here we go…

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I've had one to many of those…

**Kim Crawford  
**Jerry did you just tell us that you've gotten drunk before?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**I think he did

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Do you have any idea how unhealthy that is? And not to mention the fact that's it's illegal!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Chillax bro I'm all swag

**Kim Crawford  
**You don't happen to be drunk now do you?

**Jack  
**No he's just always like this

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Yeah he really is…

**Milton David Krupnick  
**HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE FACT THAT HE CONSUMED ALCOHOL WHILE UNDERAGED?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I'm uber confused. What is consumed?

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Oh my god…it's already affecting his brain!

**Jack  
**Milton calm down! Jerry's always been like this you're overreacting!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Yeah I guess you're right Jack.

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I'M SMEXY AND I KNOW IT!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Smexy is a blend of the words smart and sexy, Jerry.

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**You sure as hell aren't smart…

**Kim Crawford  
**And definitely not sexy, like Jack is…

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**We really don't need to hear this

**Jack  
**I want to. Please Kim, go on…

**Kim Crawford  
**Well there's your perfectly messy hair  
And your dazzeling smile

_Eddie 'the playa' has left the chat._

**Kim Crawford**  
Your abs are to die for!

_Milton David Krupnick has left the chat.  
Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez has left the chat._

**Kim Crawford  
**That worked!

**Jack**  
Yes it sure did ;)

**Kim Crawford**  
I'm bored now…

**Jack **  
Wanna come over?

**Kim Crawford**  
Sure ;)

* * *

**So not great but it's something...and I will post more of these because I have to many of these kind of jokes...**


	10. Chapter 9

**I Have yet another one. I am having to much fun writing these...and way to many sick jokes**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

_Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez has joined the chat.  
Kim Crawford has joined the chat.  
Milton David Kupnick has joined the chat.  
Eddie 'the playa' has joined the chat.  
Jack has joined the chat._

**Jack  
**Today was interesting…

**Milton David Krupnick  
**I think I'm scarred for life

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**That image is still burned into my mind. I see it every time I close my eyes.

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Come on guys it was total swag just admit it.

**Jack  
**You dancing in a thong to impress Grace isn't swag, its gross

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**It was disgusting

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Repulsive, sickening, gruesome, revolting, nauseating, horrendous, and so many other words

**Kim Crawford  
**I'm glad I couldn't see it

**Jack  
**Me too.

**Milton David Krupnick  
**I wish I had someone like Jack to cover my eyes

**Kim Crawford  
**Uh…

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Dude cheating on Julie!

**Jack  
**I'm not sure if I should say thank you or be really freaked out…

**Milton David Krupnick  
**That came out really wrong, sorry.

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Milton's got a guy-crush on Jack!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Who doesn't?

**Kim Crawford  
**This is really weird now

**Jack  
**I am really uncomfortable with this conversation

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**It's true bro, dudes want to be you and chicks want to do you

**Kim Crawford  
**Any chick that tires to "do" Jack is going to end up in the hospital

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Violent!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Violence is never the answer Kim!

**Jack  
**In Kim's mind it is

**Kim Crawford  
**Violence works every time

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Feisty…Jerry likey

**Jack  
**Stop hitting on my girlfriend!

**Kim Crawford  
**Jerry I'm going to kick your ass the next time I see you!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Bro, you'd better run

**Milton David Krupnick  
**That is a wise idea Eddie

**Kim Crawford  
**Jerry you live on the same street as Jack right?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Totally bro! I live like three houses away from him!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Oh no

**Milton David Krupnick  
**I sense a plan here…

**Jack  
**I'm staying out of this one

**Kim Crawford  
**Are you at home right now?

**Jerry 'the swag mater' Martinez  
**Yeppers

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Dude!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Why did you just tell her that?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Honesty is the best policy…

**Jack  
**Did he just say something smart?

**Milton David Krupnick  
**THE WORLD IS ENDING!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Kim hasn't said anything in a while…

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Oh no…

**Jack  
**Chill, she's on her way to my house to work on a project and probably left her computer on.

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**What!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Be afraid Jerry, be very afraid

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Brb guys, I have to get the door

**Jack  
**10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
and…

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**What did she do now?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**She was at the door and kicked me in the nuts!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**OW!

**Jack  
**Saw that one coming…

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**What did you do?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I fell  
And screamed  
And locked the door  
And crawled to the computer

**Milton David Krupnick  
**I feel for you Jerry

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**AAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**What now?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**It hurts to sit!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**That bad huh?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**YES

**Jack  
**Kim's here too now.

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**THEY'RE PURPLE!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Too much information Jerry. WAY TOO MUCH

**Jack  
**Kim says she is sorry for them turning purple and possibly breaking, it, but not for your pain

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Thanks Kim! This is how I get the ladies! Well, besides my sexy good looks

**Jack  
**We're gonna work on our project now. Bye

_Jack has left the chat._

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**I bet they went to make out

**Milton David Krupnick  
**No Eddie, Jack and Kim are more mature than that.

**Kim Crawford  
**(I'm on my phone) No Eddie's right.

_Kim Crawford has left the chat._

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Well I'm gonna go ice my sack

_Jerry 'the swag mater' Martinez has left the chat._

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Well, ta ta for now!

_Milton David Krupnick has left the chat._

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**All alone…  
Still alone…  
Really bored…

_Eddie 'the playa' has left the chat._


	11. Chapter 10

**It's not great But I like it!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kickin' It**

_Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez has joined the chat.  
Kim Crawford has joined the chat.  
Milton David Kupnick has joined the chat.  
Eddie 'the playa' has joined the chat.  
Jack has joined the chat._

**Kim Crawford  
**I miss middle school being a senior now makes me look back on the good ole days

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**I don't, puberty sucked

**Milton David Krupnick  
**It was really easy but I'm with Eddie.

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**We get more ladies now.

**Jack  
**Yeah the results are great! I'm hot as hell!

**Kim Crawford  
**Cocky

**Jack  
**That too ;)

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Milton's voice was hilarious

**Milton David Krupnick  
**...

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Its true bro! Your voice cracked all the time and it sounded like you were clawed by a cat!

**Kim Crawford  
**Girls have it worse

**Jack  
**No they don't

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Yeah, the voice and the body odor didn't help with the ladies

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**The wet dreams from dreaming about the ladies

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Our bodies were put into over drive producing hormones but I'm with Kim. Girls have it worse

**Jack  
**The awkward erections didn't help. You'd wake up stiff and it could last for hours

**Kim Crawford  
**I just learned way more than I needed to...and Milton, girls bodies do the same thing.

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**So what makes it worse?

**Kim Crawford  
**Well we sweat, smell, have to start shaving (that sucks I always cut myself), constantly buy new bras, and the fact that mother nature wanted us to have children when we were thirteen didn't help

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**You have a child?

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Jerry, Kim is talking about her menstrual cycle

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**What?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**English Milton!

**Jack  
**Her period Jerry

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Ohhh. No so bad

**Kim Crawford  
**Really? You want to bleed out of your 'part' for sixish days once a month after having hours of cramps? And then do that for like fifty years?

**Jack  
**I change my answer. Girls have it worse

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**What do cramps feel like?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Why Jerry, why?

**Kim Crawford  
**It feels like someone is stabbing you with a knife from the inside.

**Jack  
**Then you call me telling me to bring over ice cream and pain killers at one in the morning

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Girls are worse then...

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I had my first period with Grace in middle school. Those were some good times...time to get my sexy on

**Milton David Krupnick  
**What aren't you telling us?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Are you sure you're a dude?

**Jack  
**So it's settled. Jerry's a girl

**Kim Crawford  
**So if Jerry's a girl...you guys are alright with him seeing you stripped down in the locker room?

**Jack  
**Way to make this conversation weird Kim

**Kim Crawford  
**You are very welcome

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**It was already weird. She just made it awkward

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Well I have been seen in public in my boxers so I'm fine with it

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Milton is by far the last person I would expect to be okay with that.

**Jack  
**I know...now I know why Jerry always stole my boxers...

**Kim Crawford  
**That wasn't Jerry

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Kim! You stole Jacks boxers? Are you that desperate?

**Jack  
**So much for not having a crush

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**She so wants him

**Kim Crawford  
**It wasn't me! And I do not Eddie!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Mmhmm

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Sure...

**Jack  
**Come on Kimmy tell the truth

**Kim Crawford  
**IT WASNT ME!

**Jack  
**Then who was it?

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Yeah! Who was it?

**Kim Crawford  
**How bout every girl who is constantly flirting with you?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Why should we believe you?

**Kim Crawford  
**Because basically every single girl is in love with Jack!

**Jack  
**You included

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Minus Julie

**Kim Crawford  
**You think I'm so desperate to get Jack's attention that I would steal his boxers even though I see him every day?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**She has a point

**Jack  
**Fine. We believe you

**Milton David Krupnick  
**So just out of curiousity, what happens to them?

**Kim Crawford  
**Have you noticed how those girls that are always staring at you and giving you flirty waves are wearing plaid fabric tied around their wrists?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Ew

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Okay first, gross. Second, do they wash them? And third, is it some kind of prize?

**Jack  
**I'm actually really creeped out...

**Kim Crawford  
**First, I know. Second, yeah. Third, in a way it is.

**Jack  
**Okay I am definitely going to start using my locker

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**How many pairs have you lost?

**Jack  
**Like five

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Then how do so many girls have them?

**Kim Crawford  
**Your gym locker combo is 40-16-30 and they do it in teams and then they cut off which part they want

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**That's not creepy at all...

**Jack  
**How do you know my combo?!

**Kim Crawford  
**This is where Jerry comes into play

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Why would Jerry tell them?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Think about it Milton, Jerry, somewhat attractive girls...

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Oh...I get it now

**Jack  
**Speaking of Jerry, has anyone noticed his lack of chat

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**That rhymed!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**It was a half rhyme

**Kim Crawford  
**I think he's trying to make out with a girl

**Jack  
**Why is that?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
** Well he said time to get my sexy on and that's Jerry talk for 'I'm going to try to get it on with that hot girl'

**Milton David Krupnick  
**That's dude talk in general Eddie. You should know.

**Jack  
**Haha!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**You've said it too Jack

**Kim Crawford  
**Haha! Burrnn!

**Jack  
**In my defense I got a date every time I have ever said that

**Kim Crawford  
**Well boo

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**I think someone's got the hots for Jack

**Milton David Krupnick  
**You are so jealous

**Jack  
**;)

**Kim Crawford  
**Yes Jack I want you so so much...

**Milton David Krupnick  
**That wasn't so hard was it?

**Kim Crawford  
**Whaatt? I was being sarcastic...

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**We don't know that. We can't see you

**Milton David Krupnick  
**For all we know you're lying

**Kim Crawford  
**We all know I can't lie

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Well I doubt you held the A and T key down too long and unconciously added a ... at the end of your statement

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**So are you going to admit it?

**Kim Crawford  
**No

**Milton David Krupnick  
**We didn't say what you had to admit!

**Kim Crawford  
**It was implied!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**What was implied?

**Kim Crawford  
**UGGHHH! Fine I like him okay? You happy now?

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Yes very. Is Jack even reading this?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Yeah he hasn't said anything

**Kim Crawford  
**No he isn't

**Milton David Krupnick  
**How do you know that?

**Kim Crawford  
**Because he's outside my window...

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Oh. Tell him I said hi!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Eddie and I are just going to leave then...right Eddie?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Oh right...bye!

_Eddie 'the playa' has left the chat_

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Tell me what happens girlie!

_Milton David Krupnick has left the chat_

Kim sighed and leaned back in her chair, running her hands through her tangle free blonde hair before slapping her palms down on her knees and standing up.

She made her way over to the window and unlocked it before pushing it open. She then managed to slide the screen up so Jack could climb in.

"You could have used the front door like a normal person you know." She commented while shutting the screen. The old metal screeched as it slid down the side of the window before it shut.

Kim wasn't sure if Jack had replied or not because of the noise from the window and figured he did. She just gripped the bottom of the frame of the window and slammed it shut, securing it down with the lock.

She turned around to see Jack staring at her, arms crossed, smirking victoriously. She gave him a confused look until she saw him peek at her computer out the corner of his eye.

She groaned and flopped down on her bed, face landing not-so-softly in a pillow, before turning her head to the side so she could breathe.

"Go ahead," she groaned, "celebrate, dance, tease me, I know you want to." She rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes preparing for whatever he was about to do. Dancing, singing, 'I told you's or 'I knew it's, putting her down, teasing, anything.

She did not however expect to be kissed. When she felt someone kissing her, her eyes snapped open and she looked at the brunet right in front of her. Of course, he was really blurry because of the lack of distance between the two, but, she could see and tell that it was definitely Jack who was kissing her.

He pulled away and she sat up in bed, looking down at the-now kneeling- boy. "Word on the street is that you like me." He teased and she smiled at him.

"From what I can tell, someone likes me back." She replied and he smiled at her even more, climbing onto her bed and kissing her again.

Before the teenagers make-out session could go any further, they were stopped by a chime on Kim's computer. She crawled out of bed and looked at the screen, seeing a new chat from Jerry.

"What does it say?" Jack asked curiously, appearing behind the blonde and hugging her waist.

"It says: I am not a girl! I meant class! That is not Jerry for I'm gonna try and get it on with that hot girl, I was video chatting with Grace. Jack please don't kill me! Kim, chica, we all knew it and WOO! Make out alert!" Kim finished and Jack laughed.

Jack reached around Kim, making her lean over the desk even more and typed a reply. "Jack what are you doing?" Kim asked him, turning her head to the side, allowing her hair to fall onto the keyboard.

"Kimmy your hair is in the way." Jack whined hitting the enter key and she laughed.

"Whatta gonna do bout it?" She teased.

Jack leaned back a bit, allowing her more space, but held her waist once more. He slowly took one hand and brushed her hair to one side, making her shiver as his fingers dragged carelessly across the back of her neck. He kissed her neck carefully a few times before dragging them up to her ear. "How was that?" He asked her in a whisper and she turned slowly around, seeing if he would let her before kissing him passionately.

The two were, once again, in full out make-out mode. When Jack moved down to her neck she turned her head to the side, facing the screen. She squinted, just barely able to read the text as she tried to focus on it. The kisses she was receiving from Jack wasn't helping her concentration at all. It was dragging her into a world with him and only him but she managed to hold on to reality long enough to read Jack's last reply.

**Kim Crawford  
**;) I love you Kimmy. -Jack

* * *

**Both funny and cute. See I have a mushy side! And I have a gutter mind too! That's the dominate one**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm going to have it start as a chat fic and then switch into a dialogue fic so bear with me, it's my first one ever.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

_Milton David Kupnick has joined the chat.  
Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez has joined the chat.  
Kim Crawford has joined the chat.  
Jack has joined the chat.  
Eddie 'the playa' has joined the chat._

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Science was so boring.

**Milton David Krupnick  
**I rather enjoyed it

**Kim Crawford  
**Because you're abnormal and enjoy anything school related

**Jack  
**It was better than some classes

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**We watched a video

**Kim Crawford  
**And did a crossword puzzle

**Jack  
**Again, better than some

**Milton David Krupnick  
**It was very educational

**Jerry 'the swag mater' Martinez  
**I finished our science homework

**Kim Crawford  
**You are an idiot

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**We didn't have science homework

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**What was that word puzzly thing then?

**Jack  
**Optional

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Well I am glad to see that Jerry is finally doing something educational by choice for once.

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**So you found all the words?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Yep. I found bj six times. Dtf once. And then some other stuff like cat and mug and cloud and other words.

**Kim Crawford  
**Yet again, you are an idiot

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Jerry that wasn't the point of the assignment and I can't believe you were looking for dirty words!

**Jack  
**It's Jerry

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**What do you expect?

**Kim Crawford  
**I will say it again, he is an idiot

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**She's probably on her period

**Kim Crawford  
**Jerry I'm about to go all ape shit on our ass so I suggest shutting the hell up!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Damn girl

**Jack  
**Kim's upset cuz she found out that Alex was cheating on her.

**Milton David Krupnick  
**I am so sorry girlie. He doesn't deserve you

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Maybe it's because she's high maintenance

**Eddie 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Jerry you are poking an angry bear with a stick

**Kim Crawford  
**JERRY MARTINEZ YOU HAD BETTER BE PLANNING YOUR FUNERAL BECAUSE THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU  
WILL BE THE LAST!

**Jack  
**I'm gonna go calm Kim down

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Sounds like a plan Stan

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Who's Stan?

**Kim Crawford  
**How many times do I have to call him an idiot?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Never mind

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Good idea Jack she's going through rough patch

_Jack has left the chat._

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**See? High maintenance. Jack isn't even her boyfriend and he has to go check on her

**Kim Crawford  
**JERRY I WILL STAB YOU TO DEATH WITH A FORK

**Milton David Krupnick  
**You know, Jack seems like he would make a much better boyfriend for Kim then the guys she's hooked up with

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**You are so right those two are perfect for each other

**Milton David Krupnick**  
Yet she doesn't choose him…

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**So what's the plan for hooking them up? Closet? Truth or dare? Lock them in a basement?

**Kim Crawford  
**Jerry you idiot! I'm still on! I can read what you're saying!  
And don't try to hook Jack and me up please it will NEVER happen!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Poor Jack

**Milton David Krupnick  
**I know…

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I'm glad I'm not him, girl gives tough love  
Maybe that's why he cheated on her

**Kim Crawford  
**What is all this about Jack?  
JERRY FREAKING MARTINEZ WILL YOU DROP IT!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Drop what?

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Eddie, I think we said too much

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**No…we totally wanted to hint to Kim what we can't tell her that Jack told us. Note the sarcasm

**Kim Crawford  
**What are you keeping from me?

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Ask Jack when he gets there

**Kim Crawford  
**So now cuz he's in my room?

"Kim."

"Yes Jack?"

"You alright now?"

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**He is going to kill us

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**So the three of us will be dead cuz they're gonna kill us…  
SWAG BROS THEY MIGHT HOOK UP AFTER!

"…"

"Stop reading your computer!"

"I was until Jerry said that."

"Said what?"

"Read for yourself but you might want to start from where you left."

"…"

"…"

"I'm gonna kill 'em."

"We can do that later I have a question."

"Oh no…"

"Do I really have to ask?"

"Yep and there's your question so I'm just gonna go now. Bye!"

"…"

"Did you just lock me in your room?"

"Yep."

"Alright…I'll just use the window."

"You want to jump out of a two story window and land on a wood pile."

"Not really but I'll do it anyways."

"…"

"Why won't the freaking window open?"

"…"

"Why won't it open dammit?!"

"How many times have you been to my house? Like a lot! You should know my window doesn't open."

"God dammit!"

"So how are you going to avoid it now?"

"I'll go in your closet."

"Alright…"

"…"

"…"

"Kim, did you just lock me in here?"

"I would never!"

"Kimberly Crawford open the door!"

"Not until you tell me what you told the guys that we were discussing on chat without you and that they said too much about and can't tell me!"

"That was a mouthful."

"Tell me please!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"It's stupid!"

"I don't care it's about me!"

"It's personal."

"Oh no, don't you give me that bullshit and tell the answer!"

"No!"

"Fine then, die in the closet."

"Kim you would never do that too me!"

"…"

"Kim!"

"…"

"Kim open the door!"

"…"

"…"

"Jack no matter how many times you kick the door it won't open."

"I don't care I want out of this closet!"

"You'll kick your leg out before you can get the door open."

"…"

"…"

"Ugh! Fine I accept defeat on getting the door open!"

"Does that mean you'll answer me?"

"No."

"Jack…please!"

"I can't tell you."

"Why is that?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"No I won't."

"Well since I'm going to be in here for a while you might as well try to figure it out for yourself, they gave you a lot of hints."

"Then why don't you just tell me yourself so I don't have to do that and you don't have to sit there."

"Those words will never come out of my mouth."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"…"

"…"

"Tough love…never happen…poor Jack…"

"Kim are you talking to yourself?"

"It helps me think!"

"Weird…"

"…"

"…"

"No…Jack do you…"

"Possibly."

"…"

"You aren't going to say anything?"

"I don't know what to say."

"I shouldn't've come over. This is stupid, it's stupid, hell I'm stupid!"

"Jack it isn't stupid neither are you."

"Yes it is. I shouldn't feel this way."

"You can't help it; hormones play a big part in this."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Can you let me out now?"

"No, you haven't told me yet."

"Kim you already know and it's embarrassing enough."

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because it's obviously not a mutual feeling."

"What makes you think that?"

"Please don't lead me on it only makes me feel worse."

"Jack-"

"Just please don't."

"Well you can go home after you tell me."

"I'll think it over."

"Alright?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Did you just sigh?"

"Fine. I like you Kim."

"…"

"Thank you for opening the door."

"…"

"…"

"What was that kiss for?"

"Maybe I wasn't leading on and actually like you back."

"Really? You aren't just saying that?"

"I'm not just saying that."

"You're lying."

"What? I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Because you just got out of a relationship today- well technically you're still in one because you haven't broken it off with Alex yet."

"If I really liked Alex and I found out he was cheating on me I would be in a corner, crying my eyes out, curled up in a ball."

"So you don't like him?"

"Nah, I was going to dump him anyways."

"So why are you mad?"

"Because he cheated on me, I obviously wasn't good enough for him. I guess I'm more mad at myself."

"Don't say that Kim, he's just an ass."

"You are the perfect boyfriend aren't you?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"…"

"…"

**[Line break. The next day at school in the hallway.]**

"Hey Kimmy."

"Hey Jack."

"…"

"…"

"_KIM WHY ARE YOU KISSING HIM?!"_

"Oh hey Alex!"

"Sup man?"

"_Don't you 'sup man' me Jack! How could you cheat on me like this?"_

"Well I was going to dump you anyways and then I saw you swallowing Stefanie over there in the mall yesterday so that finalized my decision. We're done."

"You cheated on Kim with Stefanie? Wow, someone wants it bad…"

"_Shut it Jack!"_

"No, no, Jack please go on."

"Well I mean that girl is known for one night stands and you expect a relationship? Good luck bro."

"_Don't touch me!"_

"Well I'll see ya round Alex."

"Tootles!"

"…"

"Jack did you just say tootles?"

"That didn't sound manly."

"No it really didn't."

"Well I can regain my manlyniess by showing you how good of a kisser I am."

"I already know that."

"Well I want to kiss you anyways so…"

"…"

"…"

"**KICK PREVAILS!"**

"**Nice work guys!"**

"**High five Eddie!"**

"**Yeah nice going Milton I so knew that would work!"**

"**What does prevails mean?"**

"**God Jerry, buy a dictionary!"**

"**Or a Mitlon."**

"**Hey!"**

* * *

**I'm rather satisfied with how that turned out. I like it a lot actually so don't hate on me! Or you can but you know violence is the answer to everything...or is it? **


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay...this was done a while ago and I never got around to posting it so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

_Milton David Kupnick has joined the chat.  
Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez has joined the chat.  
Eddie 'the playa' has joined the chat.  
Kim Crawford has joined the chat.  
Jack has joined the chat._

**Kim Crawford  
**I have some questions for you boys

**Jack  
**Shoot

**Kim Crawford  
**Okay, I understand morning wood, but afternoon oak and evening pine? It's just a boner by then isn't it?

**Milton David Krupnick  
**How in the world did you come across this question?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Kim I am really creeped out that you know that. Even I didn't…and I'm a dude

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Evening pine is bad it's always hard to fall asleep like that with your family around

**Jack  
**It basically is Kim because barely anyone calls it those *Jerry* But how did you find that out?

**Milton David Krupnick  
**I asked first!

**Eddie 'the palya'  
**I really want to know the answer to this

**Kim Crawford  
**I spent one day with Randy…ugh

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Looks like Kimmy's into skaters…Jack's got competition

**Jack  
**Jerry Kim and I are just friends

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Mmhmm…

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Am I the only one wondering why Kim spent a day with Randy in the first place?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**What?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Oh yeah, why Kim?

**Jack  
**Milton's got a point. You spent a whole day with a guy who wants you to be his wife

**Kim Crawford  
**I was at the skate park and he was there and I may or may have not pushed him down the half-pipe because he was irritating me and then he may or may not have possibly broken his arm so I had to "be nice" and ended up spending the day with him because he was "in pain"

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Damn girls got temper

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**What did he do to irritate you?

**Kim Crawford  
**He started rubbing his "morning wood" on me when he was "helping me up"

**Milton David Krupnick  
**That boy is no gentleman, that's really gross

**Jack  
**Okay that's crossing the line

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Jack don't beat him up

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**He's obviously going to because he LOVES Kim

**Milton David Krupnick  
**For once I agree with Jerry

**Jack  
**I don't love Kim!

**Kim Crawford  
**No need to get all hero complexy on him Jack, I can take care of myself

**Jack  
**I know that

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Jack you're like boyfriend protective of Kim

**Jack  
**I am not!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Yes actually you are

**Jack  
**Fine but Kim is my best girl friend of course I'm protective over her

**Kim Crawford  
**Aw! That's so sweet!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**See your girlfriend

**Jack  
**Girlfriend and best girl (SPACE) friend are two different things

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**You know alien girls too?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Oh god…

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Shut up Jerry we are in the middle of something

**Jack  
**Kim and I are just friends guys, it's not going to happen

**Kim Crawford  
**Yeah…just friends

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Kim are you upset about that?

**Milton David Krupnick  
**By golly I think she is!

**Kim Crawford  
**I am not!

**Jack  
**Kim tell the truth

**Kim Crawford  
**I am!

**Jack  
**Then why don't I believe you?

**Kim Crawford  
**Because you can see through everything!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Even clothes? Jack man you've got to show me how to!

**Jack  
**Kim meet me in the park in twenty minutes

**Kim Crawford  
**Fine

_Jack has left the chat.  
Kim Crawford has left the chat._

**Milton David Krupnick  
**JERRY! You scared them away!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Now we have to wait until practice

**Jerry 'the swag master' Matrinez  
**In three hours…

**Milton David Krupnick  
**THAT'S A LONG TIME JERRY!

[At the park…]

"Jack?"

"Up here."

"Come down."

"No you come up."

"Jack…"

"Kim…"

"Jack get out of that tree."

"No. You come up."

"Fine!"

"…"

"Happy now?"

"Yes I am."

"So why'd you want me to meet you here."

"Kim on the chat-"

"On no…"

"You seemed upset and I can tell you were lying."

"Pft! I wasn't lying."

"Kim…"

"Fine so I was lying, it's not like you would care."

"Why do you think that?"

"Cuz you're Jack. You're Mr. Perfect. You're the guy that everyone loves. You'd be stupid for liking me back."

"And why would that be?"

"Because I'm just you best girl friend who acts all tough and likes to kick guys asses."

"Maybe that's why I like you."

"Because I act tough?"

"No because you act tough around everyone else and only let me see your soft side."

"Stop teasing me. I'm just gonna go."

"Don't you dare jump out of this tree."

"Watch me."

"Kim!"

"Ow…"

"Oof! Are you alright?"

"My ankle hurts."

"Come here."

"No, I'm fine."

"…"

"Ow, ow, ow…"

"I think you sprained it."

"I'm fine."

"Oh really Ms. Limpy?"

"So maybe I'm not fine what's it to you?"

"I care about you Kim."

"I know, a bit too much."

"Why don't you believe that I could like you back?"

"Because you shouldn't."

"Kim…"

"Just go away Jack."

"…"

"What are you do- AH! Jack put me down!"

"No."

"Jack!"

"Kim!"

"Stop mimicking me!"

"Stop mimicking me!"

"Ugh…where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"How am I supposed to see? I'm upside down and looking at your back."

"Ha ha very funny."

"I know I'm hilarious."

"Of course."

"Why'd we stop?"

"I have to open a door."

"Okay? Wait are we in your house?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you dare try to carry me up the stairs!"

"Too late!"

"Ja-a-a-ck."

"Before you ask why we're stopping I'm opening another door."

"Okay?"

"…"

"Oof."

"Stay."

"I'm not a dog."

"…"

"Where are you going?"

"Don't move I'll be right back."

"…"

"Give me your foot."

"…"

"…"

"What're you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm taping it."

"That really isn't necessary."

"Yes it is."

"…"

"Done."

"I can't move it."

"That's the point."

"I'm tired."

"Then take a nap."

"Where?"

"On my bed, you're already sitting on it."

"You're bed is comfy."

"I know."

"I'm cold…why don't you have any blankets?"

"It's summer…"

"So? That's like saying you don't wear underpants because no one is going to see them."

"I don't get cold when I sleep."

"Well I do."

"…"

"Jack I'm still cold! Come lie down with me."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Why are we spooning?"

"Because I'm warmer this way."

"Alright…?"

"You're hair smells nice."

"Thanks?"

"It's really soft too."

"…"

"…"

"Did you just kiss my neck?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"Sure…"

"Why won't you believe that?"

"Because it's not plausible."

"…"

"Jack…"

"You having second thoughts now?"

"No I think you're just teasing me."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I am not!"

"Then why won't you believe me?"

"If you really like me, then kiss me!"

"Fine!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You believe me now?"

"I think I need some more convincing."

"…"

"…"

"I'm still going to beat up Randy."

"Okay Mr. Over Protective."

"That's right Kimmy."

* * *

**Okay! I liked that! Sorta. Well I've had 3 full length soccer games in the past 24 hours so I'm exhausted. I slide tackled someone yesterday and have a nasty bruise on my knee but it looks os cool! It's pink and outlined purple, plus, it's shaped like a lightening bolt! Awesomeness!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay...so I was going to put this up yesterday but I didn't actually put up the last one so yeah...**

**Read the note at the bottom please, it's important.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

_Milton David Kupnick has joined the chat.  
__Jack has joined the chat.  
__Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez has joined the chat.  
__Eddie 'the playa' has joined the chat.  
__Kim Crawford has joined the chat._

**Jack  
**I already hate school

**Kim Crawford  
**Tell me about it...

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**I considered faking being sick so I didn't have to go. To the second day!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I did that today

**Milton David Krupnick  
**I am ashamed of all of you! Shame I tell you!

**Kim Crawford  
**Suck it up Milton

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Suck what up Kim? Is there a hidden message behind that?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I bet there is

**Jack  
**I'm going to predict the future

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**I want to hear this

**Jack  
**Somewhere in the near future Milton is going to post some extremely long chat about the joy of learning and school followed by scolding you two

**Kim Crawford  
**Yeah that is definatly going to happen.

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I won't believe it until I see it non-sicic people!

**Jack  
**Just wait

**Kim Crawford  
**Another few seconds...

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Learning is wonderful! It is a gift for your brain to be able to take in such information and store what is necessary in your mind for later usage in life. Just going to school is an opportunity that you should cherish. School is a beautiful place where I enjoy learning about what the world around us is like and made up of, as should you. Eddie and Jerry, you two could benefit greatly from school if you paid more attention.

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Good prediction

**Jack  
**Thank you

**Kim Crawford  
**I'm taking partial credit for agreeing

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**You two are just- AAHHHH! You have to hook up and have little magical babies that can see the future so you can help me pass my tests in school!

**Milton David Krupinck  
**Jerry I believe the term you are looking for is psychic.

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**He won't remember that you know.

**Jack  
**You want us to have psychic babies?

**Kim Crawford  
**Ew...

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Yes! Your sycic babies could tell me everything that was going to happen!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**It's psychic Jerry

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Told you...

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**That's what I said! Psychic

**Milton David Krupnick  
**No you said sycic

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Whatever! Stop being such a Grammar Nazi!

**Jack  
**He will never learn, it goes in one ear and out the other

**Kim Crawford  
**It's like trying to find a corner on a sphere, it's pointless.

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I thought spheres had eight corners...

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Oh god

**Milton David Krupick  
**That was the most humerous joke ever!

**Jack  
**Who are you and what have you done with Kim?!

**Kim Crawford  
**School is getting to me

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Or you've been spending too much time with Milton

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**No! She has to be with Jack so I can get my magical baby!

**Jack  
**Uh...

**Kim Crawford  
**Um...

**Milton David Krupnick  
**They would have some attractive children

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**I must admit they would

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**When those kids get older they would be smokin yo! The girls would be hot! With Kim's hot body and Jacks sexiness!

**Jack  
**Uh...did you just call me sexy?

**Kim Crawford  
**WHAT?! Did you just say I have a have a hot body?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Have you ever looked in a mirror?

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Well he isn't lying per say, but I would say an extremely attractive body

**Kim Crawford  
**I'm really creeped out by you guys...

**Jack  
**I still can't get over the fact that he called me sexy...ew

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**That was really weird, even for Jerry

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I was just saying what all the ladies think of him!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Is Kim included in this?

**Kim Crawford  
**Oh hell no

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**I think she is

**Jack  
**Come on Kim if I said something about you would you admit it?

**Kim Crawford  
**There's nothing to admit and what would you say?

**Jack  
**That your body is to die for and all the guys love it

**Kim Crawford  
**Is this including you?

**Jack  
**I am a guy aren't I?

**Milton David Krupnick  
**I feel excluded...

**Kim Crawford  
**So maybe you are sexy...

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**They aren't even reading our chats

**Jack  
**What about me is so sexy?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Psychic babies here I come! Peace yo!

_Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez has left the chat._

**Kim Crawford  
**Well...I'm not getting into specifics...

_Eddie 'the playa' has left the chat._

**Jack  
**Oh come on Kimmy. What if I told you how beautiful you are and how soft your hair is?

_Milton David Krupnick has left the chat._

**Kim Crawford  
**Well your hair is one thing, you can really pull off the shaggy skater hair.

**Jack  
**And how gorgeous your sparkling eyes are

**Kim Crawford  
**And for a guy our age, you're pretty built which I find very sexy

**Jack  
**Oh really?

**Kim Crawford  
**Yeah...

**Jack  
**So if I showed up at your door shirtless, what would you do?

**Kim Crawford  
**Run my hands over your abs

**Jack  
**Really?

**Kim Crawford  
**Maybe...

**Jack  
**Well I like the sound of that

**Kim Crawford  
**Oh do you now?

**Jack  
**Yes very much

**Kim Crawford  
**Well then...maybe you should come over some time. We could have some fun

**Jack  
**Anything implied there?

**Kim Crawford  
**Possibly

**Jack  
**Well, a word on the street is that your parents are out of town

**Kim Crawford  
**What street is that?

**Jack  
**The one that runs past their office upstairs in your house

**Kim Crawford  
**So you were eavesdropping huh?

**Jack  
**I wouldn't call it eavesdropping per say- just gathering information that could he potentially useful in the future

**Kim Crawford  
**So it is Friday night and I have nothing to do...

**Jack  
**I could be there in five minutes...

**Kim Crawford  
**The quicker the better

**Jack  
**;)

_Jack has left the chat_

_Kim Crawford has left the chat_

…

"Coming!"

"Hey Kim."

"Hey Jack!"

"You can come in if you want-"

"..."

"..."

"I couldn't wait any longer."

"Shut up and kiss me again."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jack-Jack let's go inside people will see us."

"So?"

"Jack-Jack..."

"Right there huh?"

"Stop it-come inside."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Damn you're aggressive."

"You know me Kimmy."

"I know-I just didn't expect to be-pushed up against a-wall."

"..."

"Jack..."

"Hm?"

"Lose the shirt."

"..."

"..."

"You weren't kidding-when you said you'd run your-hands all over them."

"They're sexy-I can't help it."

"Well I'm certainly-not complaining."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Let's take this upstairs."

"Alright let me just-AH!"

"Weren't expecting that?"

"To be picked up like a child? No."

"Well this way you can still kiss me."

"Good point."

"..."

"..."

* * *

**Okay so this is important, I think you are all aware of my whole "stealing Jack's boxers and making them into bracelets" idea right? Good. Well, recently two stories have been posted that are almost identical to my idea, one more than the other, even the format was the same. I contacted the authors friend who should just do it his/herself but whatever, it was purely an "accident" apparently so if you come across them, this idea originated here. ****mjxoxo and some chick named amber...**

******So on a final note, I've read probably all 1000+ stories on this site so if my idea are taken, I will know and you will probably be hearing from me. If you want to use it or need help, just ask, don't steal.**

******Toodles! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Yeah yeah i know I've been neglecting you guys. [This font is grey it's really weird to write this right now] So Halloween passed and I was a ninja! 14 lbs of candy for a mile of walking...pretty good. Yeah so here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

_Jack has joined the chat.  
__Kim Crawford has joined the chat.  
__Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez has joined the chat.  
__Milton David Krupnick has joined the chat.  
__Eddie 'the playa' has joined the chat._

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I have a question for you my fellow teenagers

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Our dumb brother has finally grown up!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**He's using big boy words!

**Jack  
**Freeze your flames **[I have no idea it…just seems like a Disney thing]** it was bound to happen eventually

**Kim Crawford  
**So Jerry, what is this question of your now that the emotional tear fest is over?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Speed or endurance?

**Jack  
**Oh ho ho, I am not answering that

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**I'll pass on that too thanks

**Kim Crawford  
**So many guys asked me this in middle school…

**Milton David Krupnick  
**I myself prefer endurance because of my thin stature and large lung capacity

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**And all these years I've been thinking Milton was the intelligent one…

**Kim Crawford  
**Milton if you're thinking about running then you don't know what context this question is in

**Jack  
**Well he said he has a large lung capacity, he can hold his breath down there for a long time

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**;) I see what you're getting' at there bro! Woo!

**Eddie 'the swag master'  
**Nice one Jack!

**Kim Crawford  
**Really Jack? Seriously?

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Are we talking about swimming?

**Kim Crawford  
**And a dirty joke appears momentarily…

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**No Milton, think of another damp place

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Woo! That was great!

**Jack  
**Nice one man!

**Kim Crawford  
**I'm ashamed to call you my friends

**Jack  
**And boyfriend

**Kim Crawford  
**That too

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Oo BURN!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**That applies to us too dumbass

**Milton David Krupnick  
**SHAME! I SHUN ALL OF YOU PERVERTED SOULS! I change my answer

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I think he figured it out

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**So shit Sherlock

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I want answers! Mainly from Kim!

**Jack  
**Watch it bro, that's my girl

**Kim Crawford  
**And why is that?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Because Jerry wants to know which one when he gets lucky which won't be anywhere in the near future

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**It will happen! Speed is swag yo but you got to please the ladies

**Milton David Krupnick  
**What ladies?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Virtual high five bro!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**5?

**Jack  
**Awkward…

**Kim Crawford  
**Yeah, most guys like speed. I know Jack does

**Jack  
**Hey! We have never done it you don't know!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**I like speed too

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Speed for me too

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Whenever I think of a horny Milton, I always imagine a little Chihuahua humping a stuffed animal.

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**That sounded so weird

**Kim Crawford  
**SUBJECT CHANGE!  
Okay but most girls prefer endurance Jerry not like you guys

**Jack  
**Good to know ;) But I'm pretty good at both

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Looks like someone thinks he might get lucky

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**It's Jack, if Kim wouldn't let him, there's a line of girls that would

**Kim Crawford  
**He might

**Jack  
**But I would never cheat on Kim

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Then those chicas can come to Jerry for comfort

**Kim Crawford  
**Oh dear… Let's just move on shall we?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**So what's up guys?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Yeah! Sup bronies?

**Kim Crawford  
**Don't tell me you watch My Little Pony

**Milton David Krupnick  
**What's a bronie?

**Jack  
**A fan name for guys who like MLP

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**It's a decent show and the ponies are so colorful!

**Kim Crawford  
**What happened to you guys being men?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I am a man

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Ditto

**Milton David Krupnick  
**I'm a buff man

**Jack  
**I think we can all agree that I'm the manliest out of all of us

**Kim Crawford  
**I personally think Jack is the manliest out of all of you guys

**Jack  
**Well thank you Kim

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**That's just because you love him

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Yeah!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**I think I'm the manliest man!

**Kim Crawford  
**So you want to vote Milton?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I'm so gonna win

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Please, I got more swag than you

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Do not!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Yes! Yes I do! Let's vote fellow not men but me!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**ME IS

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Most manly=Eddie

**Milton David Krupnick  
**I am!

**Jack  
**Guys, don't even try we all know it's me

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Come on Kim we know it's me

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**ME!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**No Kim it's me!  
Wait, why are we trying we know she's going to vote for Jack

**Kim Crawford  
**Now now, it might not be

**Jack  
**Hey! Kim!

**Kim Crawford  
**His first name has one vowel in it…

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Dammit Kim!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Yes!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**No!

**Jack  
**You idiot your name has one vowel!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Oh. YES!

**Kim Crawford  
**I've kissed him before

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Really? I don't remember that

**Milton David Krupnick  
**That's because you haven't you toad! I'm still in the running!

**Jack  
**Woo!  
Wait how is Milton still in this? You kissed him?!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**You kissed Mitlon?

**Kim Crawford  
**It's obviously Jack Milton I don' even know why you tried

**Jack  
**You kissed Milton!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Nerds got game!

**Kim Crawford  
**Jack it was nothing!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**I sense an argument…

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**No shit dude

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Grab the popcorn!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Jack it was a long time ago, like three years ago

**Jack  
**And I'm finding out about this now?

**Kim Crawford  
**It's not a big deal!

**Jack  
**In a way it is

**Milton David Krupnick  
**He's right Kim, you should've told him

**Kim Crawford  
**You should've too!

**Jack  
**Look, one or both of you guys can explain this to me before I jump to conclusions, but I have to go

_Jack has left the chat._

**Kim Crawford  
**Ugh!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Damn girl, you screwed up big time

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**And the worst friend and girlfriend awards go to…

**Kim Crawford  
**Don't even think about it Eddie…

_Kim Crawford has left the chat._

**[I really hate line breaks like this but it's necessary. **_**Later on in the day.**_**]**

*Insert doorbell noise :P*

"Kim…"

"Jack I'm sorry that was how you had to find out about the kiss, it was really nothing, I'm so sorry."

"I know you are; I'm sorry I overreacted."

"You had every right to, I should have told you."

"It's fine, Milton called and told me it was about Julie."

"Thank you."

"So, can I get a kiss to make me feel better?"

"Yes I think you can."

"…"

"…"

"Wanna come in?"

"Yeah sure."

"…"

"You sit down weirdly."

"It's my house and my couch and I sit down perfectly normal."

"Normal people don't flip over the back to get the arm rest and the remote Jack."

"Then aren't you glad I'm me and not normal?"

"Yes very."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, you know I have to ask, who's a better kisser?"

"Really Jack?"

"Come on Kim! I don't want to know that I have competition with our little nerdy friend."

"I think it's you."

"You think?"

"I don't know, I think I need another kiss just to make sure."

"I can do that."

"…"

"…"

* * *

**Yeah so I have the next chapter for The Tale Behind Jack's Black Eye 1/ 4 the way done and Fix You also 1/4 of the way done [thank god that story's almost over]. School is difficult as usual, especially since the quarter just ended. I hate proofs! Wish me luck on my mid-chapter in Honors Geometry...**


	16. Chapter 15

**I completely forgot about this and I wanted to post everything that I've written but haven't yet posted so...found it! **

**BTW: This sucks to high heaven!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand_

_I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned_

_Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody_

_They want to push me down_

_They want to see you fall down_

Yeah you can count on me not to tell anyone about us. You're the heartthrob of our school and I'm your best friend, Kim. We laugh together, we fight together, and we do everything together. When it's just the two of us we hold hands and walk slowly, not a care about life or what lies ahead. All the girls at school love you but all the boys can't wait for you to slip. All the same ones who push me around they all want to see you hit rock bottom with me.

_Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around_

_I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favorite sound_

_Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody_

_They want to see us fall they want to see us fall_

So maybe I like you more than I should. Maybe I want to be more than your best friend. But, you can count on me not to tell anyone. Seeing you smile lights up my world. Hearing you laugh makes me want to laugh with you. Just hearing you speak, it drives me crazy, and I love it. If we do go down, we're going together.

_(I don't need a parachute_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down)x2_

But you won't let me fall. You won't let me slip up. You will always have my back and protect me from those who want to harm me. If I've got you here beside me, then I'm on top of the world, no one can stop me because you're not going to let them.

_Don't believe the things you tell_

_Yourself so late at night and_

_You are your own worst enemy_

_You'll never win the fight_

_Just hold on to me, I'll hold on to you_

_It's you and me up against the world_

_It's you and me_

So don't get down at night and think of how you could fail. Don't beat yourself up about what you can't do. The minute you think it you've lost, you've beat yourself and can' win. So just stay with me and I'll be here with you so now it's us versus the world not only you.

_(I don't need a parachute_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down)x2_

I don't need that safety net under a tight rope. I don't need a parachute jumping out of a plane. You'll always be there to catch me. If I fall, you've got me.

_(I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you)x2_

I won't let go of love and I won't fall out of it. I'm in love with you and won't let it go. Any mistake, you always catch it. Any problem, you always fix it. Any worry, you always blow it away. Every time I fall you're always there to catch me.

_(I don't need a parachute_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_Baby, if I've got you_

_I don't need a parachute_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down)x2_

I love you Jack, it's the simple truth.

* * *

**Don't**** say I didn't warn you. That really sucked...the next one will hopefully be better...most likely not**


	17. Chapter 16

**My best ideas always come at 2AM so why not right? It's been a while too. i have a long one that need like another paragraph but I have no ideas...**

**Idea: December 21, 2012, the day the Mayans predicted the world is going to end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

"Hey!" Rudy walked into the dojo and looked at his loyal students, well after they excessively lied to him about quitting the Black Dragons, but that's the past.

Receiving some waves and nods to acknowledge his presence, he started doing whatever he does in the dojo when he's not filling out forms or boasting to mirrors about himself. He listened in in his students' conversation, actually finding it to be rather interesting.

"So you, the all mighty school wise, Milton David Krupnick, believe that the world could possibly end tomorrow?" Eddie asked in confusion.

"Well, the Mayans were right about many things and were extremely advanced being for their time with their achievements-"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Jerry cut Milton off to add in his own line of panic.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, they were wrong about a few things too. You know, like how the thought Cortez was a god and then he ended up slaughtering them all and ending their civilization..." Milton let out a sheepish laugh and Rudy shook his head at how easily kids will believe things these days.

"Well, if I'm going to die tomorrow, I'm glad I'm spending my last day with you guys." Jack added and everyone agreed with him.

"So, if the world did end tomorrow, which is probably is t going to, what would you guys do today?" Rudy asked his students. Now was a good time as ever to teach them an important life lesson.

_Live everyday like it's your last_.

"Well, I'd probably tell my family I loved them and made sure that was the last thing I said to them, you know, cut it off with a positive thing." Rudy smiled at Eddie and Milton spoke up.

"I'm with Eddie, I'd fix any problems I have with people so that I could sign off with a clean slate." Rudy was proud of his students, at least so far, Jerry was the next to speak after all.

"Got and party it up bro! Get wild, get freakay!" Everyone laughed at Jerry but he wasn't finished yet, "Oh and I'd spend all my money, I mean, it's not like I'm going to need it anymore. All the stuff in heaven is free! The girls, the food, the girls!"

Jack and Kim shared their answers too, each adding on to Eddie and Milton's. Jerry's was just too, there's not even a word to describe what Jerry's was. But Rudy was proud of his students. I mean, it's not like he was going to text them a picture of his smiling face at 11:59PM so he was the last thing they saw...pft, never...

"So, why don't you go do those things right now?" The group just shrugged, "Live everyday like it's your last guys, and if tomorrows your last day, why don't you go out and do what you said." Everyone looked at each other before nodding and standing up. After saying goodbye to Rudy, they all left, well, everyone except Jack.

"Hey, uh, Rudy?" The boy nervously wrung his hands, "Since we're doing this whole YOLO thing, there's this girl-" Rudy held his hand up to stop Jack, he was able to see Kim outside the dojo and smiled at Jack.

"Tell her. At least you'll die knowing you got it off your chest right? You'll have nothing to look back on and regret not saying."

"Thanks Rudy." Jack gave Rudy a hug and exited the dojo. Rudy loved that bunch of kids, even though he knew he'd see them tomorrow.

"Hey Kim wait up!" Jack jogged to catch up with Kim who stopped and turned around at the mention of her name.

"Oh hey Jack, what's up?"

"I have something to tell you." Kim looked into his eyes and he did the same. She nodded for him to go on, "I want to get this off my chest, and if the world ends tomorrow I still would've been able to tell you."

"Yeah..." Kim willed Jack to go on, even though he seemed a bit reluctant.

"I really like you," Jack whispered and leaned down closer to her face, "and if I don't kiss you before I die I think it would kill me." Kim laughed lightly at his confusing choice of words but got the point.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"The world to end."

Kim tilted her head to the side in slight confusion but still smiled, "Why?"

Jack merely smiled at her and rested his forehead against her own. "So this is the last thing I'll remember."

* * *

I think there should be a D'AWWW! inserted there. Just sayin


	18. Chapter 17

**This is going to be super confusing. It's a Christmas-shot and it sucks. Sorry for not answering PMs and other reviews, I've been busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

[Jack and Jerry]

"Hey Jerry."

"Oh, hey Jack, sup?"

"Doing the thing that everybody else does this time of year."

"Oh yeah, I'm totally doing that too."

"Was it fun?"

"Of course bro! How could you not enjoy it?"

"Seriously? I think it's super boring and really hard work."

"Dude all the hard work is totally worth it though!"

"Yeah I guess it is, but it's still boring."

"Then let me hook you up! Those ladies just don't have enough experience!"

"Wait, I don't think we're talking about the same thing here Jerry."

"What are you talking about?"

"Christmas shopping…"

"Oh, oh yeah that's exactly what I was talking about."

"Really because I thou—you know what? Never mind."

"But seriously dude, you gotta let me hook you up, I mean, tomorrow's Christmas, you've gotta get some on Christmas!"

"Jerry, I'm good, I already have someone in mind for that."

"Is it Crystal the smoking Swedish model that's visiting our dojo later looking for the now eighteen year old Jerry Martinez?"

"No—there's a Swedish model coming to our dojo?"

"I wish, wait stay here for a minute, I'll be right back."

"Okay…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, I'm back."

"What were you doing, you were gone for like, twenty minutes."

"Telling Santa what I want for Christmas."

"What'd you ask for?"

"I can't tell you, if I do, it won't come true."

"Come on Jerry. You don't actually believe that do you?"

"Duh, who doesn't?"

"Like, everyone who doesn't have the mind of five year old."

"_OMG guys Santa's coming! I'm so excited!"_

"Swag Milton! So am I!"

"_EEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"I stand corrected."

"But we're sitting…"

"Oh my god…"

"Dude, go tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

"No, Jerry Santa isn't real!"

"Yes he is! He always brings me everything I want and leaves it under my Christmas tree!"

"Ever heard of parents?"

"Yeah, they had sex and then I was born."

"Ugh, Jerry you're impossible."

"No I'm not, it's a tight squeeze but I'm not impossible."

"Come on man; do you ever _not_ think about sex?"

"…"

"Jerry."

"What? Oh sorry, just that girl over there is crazy in bed with a capitol K."

"…"

"_Hey Jerry, hey Jack."_

"Dude, did you just wink at Kim?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because I just saw you wink at Kim."

"You did not just see me wink at Kim."

"Jack, ma you're not a Jedi! Stop with the hand thing! You're getting it on with Kim!"

"Am not."

"Your lying skills are about as good as my school skills. You're totally getting' some from her!"

"Shut up, do you want the whole world to know?"

"Of course! Hey world Jack and Kim hook—"

"Don't mind him, he's mentally unstable."

"…"

"Jerry, liking my hand is only going to get you sick."

"Ugh, don't you wash your hands Jack? So they're so unsanitary."

"I didn't even know that word was in your vocabulary."

"What word?"

"Nothing, let's just go to the dojo."

"…"

"…"

"Dude!"

"Oh my god, she's actually here!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Excuse me, are you a Swedish model named Crystal?"

"_Yes? Are you the now eighteen year old Jerry Martienz? "_

"I don't believe it!"

"Yes that's me! And believe it Jack! Santa does exist!"

"Fine, then I'm going to talk to Santa!"

"You do that, I'm just going to hang here with this foxy chica!"

…

"Okay, Jerry it's been five hours and this Santa wish hasn't come true."

"That's because you don't believe!"

"_Look my Christmas wish came true! Santa got me, Eddie, a moped! Now Milton and I cane race!"_

"I believe now!"

"Then believe harder!"

"How can you believe harder?"

"Did you tell anyone what you asked for?"

"No, do you want to know 'cause I can tell you—"

"LALALA! Don't tell me, then it won't come true!"

"Well it's not coming true by itself!"

"Dude, look at Kim! Forgot Crystal, daddy wants her for Christmas! She makes one naughty elf!"

"Yes! Thank you Santa!"

"Look at that ass!"

"_Hey guys!"_

"Hey Kim! Why're you dressed like that?"

"_I'm getting in the holiday spirit!"_

"And those tit—"

"Shut it Jerry! Well, you look, great."

"_Thanks…"_

"And those legs!"

"Jerry! You alright, you sound sad."

"_Yeah, just my Christmas wish hasn't come true yet. I'm going to change, I'll be right out."_

"Dude, did you see her, so was SMOKIN'!"

"Jerry, you're drooling."

"Oh shit man I don't want her to see me like this!"

"Who?"

"Crystal! Man, look at those curves! I gotta go!"

"Okay then…"

…[Switch to Jack and Kim, italicized part taken by Rudy]

"Kim!"

"Jack!"

"Sorry, I forgot my shirt out here."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot my sweats. Yes! Thank you santa!"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"So do you believe in the whole santa wishes thing?"

"I do now…"

"What?"

"Oh, just that my wish came true."

"Really, so did mine."

"What was yours?"

"I'm not telling you, what was yours?"

"I don't have to tell you either."

"Well, to quote Jerry, you make one naughty elf."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Six-pack."

"I bet I look even better standing under mistletoe."

"Jack where are you—oh, under mistletoe. Hey Rudy!"

"Now you have to kiss me."

"_Are you sure Jack, I mean, alright?"_

"Aw sick, no! Rudy, I meant Kim not you! That would be disgusting!"

"_Hurtful!"_

"Nice going Jack, you made Rudy cry."

* * *

**Confusing right? Yeah... Well, I have a new story approaching, maybe within the next two weeks. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed Christmas I got some great presents, a phone, Black Ops 2, CDs, pjs...they're so soft. I won't be around on here for a while, life's been filling my schedule. Basketball, school, soccer, injuries. I made ODP [Olympic Development Program] for my state which is great and now I have to do that all the time to so even less time on here. Sorry friends, I'll talk with you when I talk with you.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Not sure where this came from,just kinda bored of romance and crap, there's too much shit happening now about it! Singles awareness day has just passed so I guess this isn't all that fitting now but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

"Don't do it."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I know the way she is Jack! She'll only break your heart!"

The two were, arguing, to say the least. It could have been a physical battle had they been face to face. But alas, they weren't. The two friends were arguing over the phone and it was probably better that way.

Well, _probably_.

Being able to see the other's face would have been helpful to each other, they could see how much the words would hurt them. Because after all, anyone can lie and cover up their voice but to hide an expression is like trying to defy gravity, near impossible.

"Maybe she's changed, Kim. Think about it, she said we were perfect for each other."

"How can you be so narrow minded? She says that to every guy she's been with Jack, just ask Eddie and Jerry. Hell even ask yourself! She did the same thing to you four months ago and now you're saying she's changed! Bullshit!"

"She told me she likes me, why shouldn't I ask her out?"

"Did you not hear anything I've been saying for the past five minutes?"

"Kim, I know she's changed. Just because you hate her doesn't mean that I can't like her!"

"I don't hate her, we just don't talk anymore Jack. You know that and should know why!"

Maya. Yes, the longtime friends were fighting over a girl. A girl that Kim did not want Jack to go ot with.

"Get over it Kim. So what if she made out with your ex an hour after you broke up, move on!"

"What if it was Jerry? Would you be able to move on so quickly?"

"That's different, he's my best friend. That's not what best friends do."

"Exactly. And she was mine."

"Whatever, you can't stop me from asking her out. You have no control over who I date!"

"Fine! I'm only trying to protect your stubborn ass heart! When she dumps you, don't come crying to me!"

Kin furiously ended the call and slammed her cell phone down on the bed she was lying in. Jack too ended the call but just dropped the phone on the desk in his room. The two were agitated with each other and both believed the other was too stubborn to see the truth.

Jack did in fact ask Maya out and the two did in fact date for a good while. Longer than any other of the labeled 'whore's past relationships, a good four months.

Kim was annoyed by and angry at the brunette. The closeness they shared stretched out and nearly broke apart many times if it wasn't for their amazing friends.

Their opinions of the other had been silenced around the second week. The arguments stopped and the cold shoulders were started.

Jack couldn't believe how shallow Kim was being, how absorbed in her own problems with Maya to interfere with his relationship. Kim couldn't believe how narrow-minded Jack was being, how blind he was to her true character.

Then it all changed that one day when Kim's phone rang. She answered it to hear Jack greeting her sadly. She knew then she was right. She knew he wanted her comfort, but like she told him, he couldn't come crying to her.

"She broke up with me Kim."

"I'm sorry Jack. I tried to warn you, so next time why don't you try listening to me."

"I know, I'm sorry, you were right."

"Look, I'm kinda busy, I have to go. Call Jerry, he is your _bestfriend_, and this is what _bestfriends_ are for."

"Kim, I told you I was sorry."

"It'll take more than a sorry Jack."

"I just need someone to talk to."

"_Well don't come crying to me_."

* * *

**Short, I know. But whatever, I was bored and yeah...**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello! I have another, not so ramancy one! I spelled romance wrong but don't feel like correcting it now! So..yeah it sucks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

_Jack has joined the chat.  
Kim Crawford has joined the chat.  
Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez has joined the chat.  
Milton David Kupnick has joined the chat.  
Eddie 'the playa' has joined the chat._

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Sup dudes and a dudette!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Hey bros!

**Kim Crawford  
**Hey

**Jack  
**I'm going to be different and not greet anyone

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Hello!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Way to be a party pooped Jack!

**Kim Crawford  
**Kill joy!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Debbie downer!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**That's named after my aunt Debbie, she's a real downer

**Kim Crawford  
**You don't say...

**Jack  
**So...besides our weird families, anyone doing anything interesting?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Nah...

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Nope!

**Kim Crawford  
**Of course not, that's why I'm talking to you losers

**Jack  
**Come on Crawford, if anyone is the loser here it's you

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I'm watching Horror Movie 6: The Deadly Mansion

**Eddie 'the playa'**  
Wow, Jerry acutally had the balls to watch that

**Kim Crawford  
**Hate you Jack!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**No way in hell am I ever watching those movies

**Jack  
**Nice bro, did the first guy die yet?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Ugh those movies are so racist!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**The Black Man just slaughtered the black guy with an ax and a pitchfork!

**Kim Crawford  
**Wow, they are...

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Just thinking about all that blood makes me sore and feel like I'm going to vomit

**Jack  
**Those are the classic horror movies though, Eddie

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**But seriously! The black guy always dies first!

**Kim Crawford  
**And the psychopathic killers name is The Black Man...

**Milton David Krupnick  
**We should protest! It's one of our constitutional rights!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Yeah but that's the order bro!

**Jack  
**It is, black guy, ditzy blonde, unnecessary guy that's tagging along who's usually a nerd, and guy that turns out to be evil

**Kim Crawford  
**I fear for my own safety now as a blonde

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Does anyone live?!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**The main male and female characters, then they kiss, confess their love, and live happily ever after!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**The perfect horror movie plot!

**Kim Crawford  
**I feel the need to dye my hair now...

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**And my skin...

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Like Michael Jackson!

**Jack  
**Oh calm down, it's just a movie

**Milton David Krupnick  
**It should be a nightmare you would have in hell not a movie

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Woo! Blonde's dead! Her head just got ripped off!

**Kim Crawford  
**O.O

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**I'm thinking the same thing

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Nerd's dead! He was ripped limb from lime by ropes attached to horses!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Sweet baby Jesus! Look world I'm cool! YOLO SWAG BROS!

**Jack  
**Be afraid, be very afraid...

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Don't worry Kim, Jack will protect you!

**Milton David Kurpnick  
**I love you too Jack, protect me too!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**I love you even more than Kim and Milton combined! Save me instead!

**Kim Crawford  
**You guys are ridicules I don't love Jack

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I have news!

**Jack  
**Yeah Kim, you just really really like me!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**OHHH!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**BROS GOT GAME!

**Kim Crawford  
**Shut up I do not!

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Guys!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**What is it Jerry?

**Kim Crawford  
**What?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I have some bad news

**Jack  
**What is it?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**You ready, it's pretty heavy shit

**Milton David Krupnick  
**JUST TELL US

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Chillax bro, no need to get your panties in a twist, geez.

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Uhh Jerry what is this bad news exactly?

**Kim Crawford  
**I'm with Milton and his psychotic rampage

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**I broke my arm

**Jack  
**And…?

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Well that was a horrible movie, I can't believe I paid full price for that

**Kim Crawford  
**How is that bad news?

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Milton, what the hell?

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**It's bad, I have a cast and it's itchy and sweat and I'm getting a cast tan that's so not sexy and :(

**Kim Crawford  
**That's such a run on sentence

**Milton David Krupnick  
**That's such a run on sentence

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**She beat you too it bro

**Jack  
**Kim being a Grammar Nazi? So not hot girl, leave the correcting to Milton  
Not that you were hot to begin with

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martienz  
**BUTTTNNNNNN!

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**OOHH! PWND!

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Jerry if you meant to say bur you really missed the keys

**Kim Crawford  
**What a great friend you are Jack

**Jack  
**I'm just being honest

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**Or you're in denial, cuz Kim is pretty hot

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Jack you told me like a bazillion times you thought Kim is hot

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martienz  
**That's the problem with this god damn cast!

**Kim Crawford  
**Jack do you need some ice for that burrnnn? And Milton, a bazillion isn't a number

**Jack  
**Ugh, fine Kim's hot but all this correcting is really dropping her status

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**Bros Kim is smokin!

**Kim Crawford  
**This is kinda creepy now please stop

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**She's hotter than the surface of the sun

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martinez  
**That girl is on fire!

**Milton David Krupinick  
**A better reference would be to the core of the sun, it's hotter

**Jack  
**Yep, just let Milton be the not hot one

**Milton David Krupnick  
**Hey! I'm plenty hot!

**Kim Crawford  
**Well…

**Eddie 'the playa'  
**It's time to face the truth Milton, you are so not, neither is Jerry, and he's learned to accept it

**Jerry 'the swag master' Martienz  
**I was till I took an arrow to the knee!

* * *

**One last thing, and I bought this song on iTunes I love it so much: DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!**


End file.
